Humanidad 2
by galletas085
Summary: Después de la separación de John y Cortana la vida continuó. Cortana ahora tiene una hija que anhela la presencia de un padre al que cree muerto. Por su parte, John voluntariamente ha pasado al olvido para proteger a su familia de UNSC. Esta historia está clasificada como M por contener temas y palabras que podrían herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas.
1. Prólogo

_Hola ¿qué tal?_

_Aquí reportándome después de varios meses llenos de trabajo y altibajos._

_Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han leído y los comentarios que me han dejado alentándome a continuar esta historia. Sin ustedes, no me habría animado a hacerlo._

_Pues bien, a continuación el prólogo de la segunda parte de humanidad._

_Espero que los disfruten._

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Quince años se dicen muy fácil. Pero para alguien como yo, que ha vivido tantas cosas en su vida no es precisamente un tiempo corto. La añoranza de lo que un día tuve me hace preguntarme si alguna vez en mi vida estuve realmente vivo.

Ciertamente no soy alguien a quien los sentimientos dominen, pero no puedo negar que a veces quisiera que esos sentimientos afloraran y me permitieran por un momento externar lo que guardo en mi interior.

Durante muchos años no tuve más que soledad. Vivía rodeado de personas, y sin embargo, me sentía solo. Mi vida solo se limitaba a quitársela a otros. Y aunque fui criado para matar, nunca disfruté hacerlo.

Ciertamente mi vida estaba vacía... hasta que ella llegó.

Durante más de ocho años, Cortana fue para mi un faro en la oscuridad. Su carácter vivaz y alegre era tan diferente a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado a recibir de la gente que no tardé mucho en apreciarla como la mejor compañía que había tenido en toda mi vida. Luego, fue la mejor amiga que jamás pude desear y finalmente la mujer a la que he amado todos estos años.

Todos a mi alrededor siempre me han tratado con respeto, desprecio, indiferencia o miedo, eso fue cierto entonces y lo es ahora. Pocos en toda la galaxia se paran a pensar en que debajo de esta pesada armadura hay un ser humano que vive y respira, que come y bebe, que siente deseos y necesidades. Y durante mucho tiempo yo también lo ignoré.

Gracias a ella descubrí que no soy una máquina.

Cortana desde el primer día en que nos conocimos me trató de forma diferente, como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida, lo que no es de extrañarse al ser ella un clon de la mujer a la que durante muchos años había considerado casi una madre. Aunque, en ella había algo que la hacía diferente y que hoy, a pesar de los años, aún no puedo definir.

Los seis meses que viví con ella en Minister después de su composición me abrieron los ojos a cosas que jamás creí que existieran y que sin embargo, me hacían tanta falta como el aire que respiro. La principal de esas cosas era el amor.

Amor, una palabra que antes de ella no tenía ningún significado para mi y que al escucharla de otras personas me parecía tan impersonal, tan ajeno a mí como los alienígenas que mataba cada día.

Con Cortana conocí el amor entre amigos y el amor como pareja. Y fruto de eso ha sido mi hija Miranda, a la que nunca he conocido y de la cual solo conservo una vieja fotografía de su segundo cumpleaños.

Año tras año la esperanza de reunirme con ellas me ha mantenido en el camino y no pienso rendirme. Ya solo queda poco tiempo para que mi condena termine, y cuando eso suceda, renunciaré a todo lo que una vez conocí y que después de Cortana perdió su significado.

Iré con mi familia a tratar de recuperar la vida que una vez me arrebataron...

...y esta vez... solo matándome podrán quitármela.

* * *

_¿Qué puedo decir de esto?_

_Pues simplemente que cuando escribí la primera parte, quedaron muchas cosas en el tintero. Sinceramente, hubo varias situaciones que quise incluir, pero que por el contexto de la historia me habría sido difícil justificar, pero que en esta, espero poder agregar._

_Este prólogo lo hice en primera persona para entender los sentimientos de John acerca de su vida después de ser enjuiciado y condenado y de la añoranza de su vida lejos de UNSC y de todo lo que lo rodeó durante gran parte de su vida._

_Espero haya sido de su agrado y..._

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	2. ¿Quién soy?

**Capítulo 1: ¿Quién soy?**

Al final de la jornada, la escuela se convertía en un caos; cientos de jóvenes salían del lugar como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. El verano de ese año había sido más caliente que de costumbre, los efectos del calor eran apenas mitigados por la vestimenta ligera y en el hecho de buscar una sombra donde protegerse de los rayos solares.

En una jardinera en la parte frontal de la escuela, un grupo de cinco jóvenes platicaban mientras bebían algo helado y exponían lo que planeaban hacer ese fin de semana.

―Este fin de semana planeamos pasarla de fiesta en fiesta ―comentó David, junto a su gemelo Robert.

―Quizás conozcamos a alguien con quien jugar un rato ―dijo Robert, insinuando algún tipo de encuentro íntimo. Cosa que no sorprendió a ninguno, puesto que era bien sabido por todos que él era homosexual.

―Espero que no entres en detalles como la vez pasada ―advirtió Juliette, una de las mujeres del grupo.

―¿Y qué tiene de malo? ―objetó Robert.

―Que es de mal gusto contar tus intimidades a la gente.

―Mojigata.

―Exhibicionista.

―Yo planeo quedarme en casa jugando en mi computadora ―dijo Antonio, o Tony para sus amigos.

―Seguramente vas a buscar porno y a hacer cosas sucias mientras estés solo. ―reclamó Juliette.

―Como si estuviera solo todo el tiempo; te recuerdo que mi madrastra está allí siempre y no deja de vigilarme.

―Debe estar enamorada de ti ―comentó la chica.

―¿Con este cuerpazo? ―dijo el chico señalando sus piernas flacas y el hecho de desplazarse con la ayuda de muletas desde que tenía memoria―. Seguramente.

―Pero tu amiguito debe funcionar, supongo ―intervino Robert.

―Te recuerdo que yo no soy como tú. A ti te gustan las pistolas y a mi las fundas para pistola.

―Oye, Miranda ¿Qué piensas hacer este fin de semana? ―preguntó Juliette a la otra joven del grupo.

La aludida, una joven de largo y lacio cabello castaño, intensos ojos azules y expresión estoica, dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y miró a sus amigos.

―No lo sé, quizás un poco de lo que cada uno acaba de decir: ir a una fiesta, bajar porno, masturbarme mientras mi madre me observa ¿Qué se yo?

―¡Ay, no digas esas cosas que me dan ñáñaras! ―gritó Juliette, haciendo reír a sus amigos― pero, en serio, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

―La verdad, nada. Quizás vaya a ayudar a mi mamá en su trabajo.

―Qué aburrido ―dijo Robert con voz cansina.

―Que seas un perezoso en la lectura no hace que los demás automáticamente lo seamos ―respondió Miranda―. Además, por si no lo sabes, mi mamá no solo trabaja en la biblioteca, también es programadora en su propia empresa de software.

―Eso ya lo sabíamos ―dijo Tony―. Su nombre aparece en los créditos de varios de mis juegos y algunos programas de oficina. Pero ¿no era tu mamá la única en esa empresa?

―Si ―comentó la chica con voz y sonrisa idiota, luego recobró su expresión flemática―. Es más, creo que lo hace más por diversión que por las ganancias obtenidas.

―Oye, es verdad; he escuchado que ella regala los programas y luego vende el soporte por los mismos a los negocios y oficinas en el pueblo.

―Y no le ha ido tan mal; cuando menos, tenemos para comer, y complementado con su trabajo como directora de la biblioteca, nos podemos dar algún lujo de vez en cuando.

―¿Como tu fiesta de cumpleaños esta tarde? ―preguntó Robert.

―Algo así. Y por cierto ―miró a todos con ojos inquisitivos―... ¿Ya tienen mis regalos?

―Yo ya ―dijo Tony primero.

―Yo también ―dijo Juliette.

―Desde hace como un mes ―contestó Robert.

―¿Es hoy? ―preguntó David.

―Eres un idiota, hermano ¿lo sabías?

―En ese caso ya me voy o Miranda me va a matar si no le regalo nada ―el chico salió corriendo.

―Advertido estás ―le grito la chica.

―Oye, Miranda ¿va a venir tu tía Kelly? ―Preguntó Tony con sonrisa soñadora.

―Si, no se ha perdido uno solo de mis cumpleaños nunca.

―¿Quién es Kelly? ―preguntó Robert, quien, junto a su hermano, solo conocían a la chica desde hacía unos meses, cuando ella los invitó a ser parte de su grupo de amigos.

―Es la tía que Miranda ve solo una vez al año ―explicó Juliette.

―Tú y David se van a sorprender cuando la vean... Bueno, más David que tú, dados tus gustos.

Robert Miró a Miranda, la chica se percató de eso y lo miró también.

―¿Qué?

―¿Tu tía es alguna especie de ogro deforme?

―No lo sé, tú juzga cuando la veas en mi casa hoy en la tarde, porque estoy segura que ya debe estar allí platicando con mi madre y Catherine sobre las tonterías que harán la próxima semana.

En la lejanía, el sonido de un motor se escuchó, y por lo que parecía, el vehículo se movía a alta velocidad, ya que la intensidad del sonido se acrecentaba rápidamente. Los cuatro muchachos miraron hacia el origen del sonido, descubriendo que el motor pertenecía a un hog último modelo y que quien lo conducía era una mujer. El vehículo se detuvo justo frente al grupo; de él se bajó la mujer, cuya estatura era más que evidente.

El rostro de Miranda se iluminó y sin esperar un solo segundo se lanzó a los brazos de la recién llegada.

―¡Tía!

Kelly recibió a su sobrina con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños!

―Que bueno que viniste.

―Sabes que nunca me pierdo un cumpleaños tuyo.

―¿Cómo has estado?

Las dos mujeres continuaron conversando, mientras los otros tres las miraban desde la sombra del árbol bajo el que estaban.

―¿Ella es la tía de Miranda? ―preguntó Robert con cara de asombro.

―Si ―contestó Tony idiotizado al ver a la hermosa Spartan.

―Es guapa ―comentó Robert.

―Se supone que eres gay ―observó Juliette.

―Mis preferencias no me impiden apreciar cuando alguien se ve bien. Aunque ―observó con más detenimiento a la recién llegada―... tiene muchas cicatrices en la cara.

―Si... bueno... tienes que saber que ella es veterana de guerra y... es normal que durante la guerra seas herido.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó sorprendido el muchacho.

―Pero es buena persona ―agregó Juliette.

―Ahí vienen ―advirtió Tony emocionado.

―Bueno, chicos, me retiro; mi tía y yo vamos a ir al centro para comprar algunas cosas ―tomó sus pertenencias―. Nos vemos en mi casa a las cinco.

―¿No nos vas a presentar? ―preguntó Kelly, cuyos ojos azul pálido eran penetrantes... o atemorizantes según quién la viera.

―¡Es verdad! ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ―la chica se golpeó la frente con la mano.

―Seguramente en algún novio ―dijo Robert. Los otros chicos se rieron.

―Bueno, pues, a Tony y a Juliette ya los conoces ―Kelly levantó una mano para saludarlos.

―Hola, chicos.

―Hola Kelly ―contestaron los aludidos al mismo tiempo. Tony con más ímpetu que Juliette.

―Él es Robert, un amigo nuevo al que conocí hace unos meses.

―Mucho gusto, señora.

―Igualmente.

―Tiene un hermano gemelo, que se llama David, nada más que al idiota se le olvidó mi regalo y salió corriendo hace un rato a comprarlo ―luego de una pausa cambió de tema―. Bueno, tía ¿Nos vamos?

―De acuerdo ―se dio la media vuelta. Luego agregó― Nos vemos, chicos.

―Adiós ―dijeron los tres al unísono.

Miranda y Kelly se montaron de inmediato en el hog y partieron hacia el centro de Rose Valley, donde pasarían el resto del tiempo antes de la fiesta de Miranda.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Rose Valley...

―¿Has pensado en lo que le dirás a tu hija si su padre aparece? ―preguntó Catherine, cuya apariencia era ya la de una joven mujer de veintiún años, a su hermana.

―Demasiado. Y la verdad es que tengo miedo de eso. ¿Qué tal si ella no quiere saber de él? Nunca lo ha visto.

―Tal vez va siendo hora de que hables con ella para que suavices un poco el camino. Aunque conociéndola, lo más probable es que nos mande al diablo.

―La adolescencia puede ser difícil para algunas personas, especialmente para alguien como Miranda. Su cuerpo no es igual al de sus amigos: su fuerza es muy superior, su vista, oído, tacto, inteligencia... todo, y eso puede causarle muchos problemas. Y lo peor será cuando todos ellos se enteren que es hija de un Spartan y no de un Spartan cualquiera, sino del mismísimo jefe maestro. ¿Te imaginas el rechazo que sufrirá de parte de muchos? No quiero que eso suceda.

―Cortana, Miranda merece que le digas la verdad.

―Me va a odiar por eso.

―Tal vez. Pero con el tiempo se le pasará. Comprenderá que lo hiciste para protegerla.

―Y mientras tanto seré la mala de la película. No creo que pueda soportar su odio.

―Todo está en tus manos. Aunque sé que John te pidió ocultarle su existencia, ella merece saber que él sigue con vida.

―Lo sé. Y es justo eso lo que me da más miedo.

―Miranda es una buena chica. Pero ha tenido que crecer alejada de su padre toda su vida y ya va siendo hora de decirle la verdad.

Catherine se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentada y salió de la casa para fumar un cigarrillo. Cortana se quedó en el interior con su mirada fija en la mesa del centro de la sala; odiaba pensar en lo que sucedería el día que su hija se enterara de la verdad.

―Solo espero que me perdones por haberte ocultado este secreto tanto tiempo ―dijo en el momento que sus ojos se desbordaron de lágrimas.

* * *

Kelly y Miranda caminaban por las calles de Rose Valley, ambas, al ser muy altas, eran vistas de forma extraña por quienes no las conocían, principalmente turistas que visitaban el pueblo.

―Tía, la gente se nos queda viendo ―decía la jovencita a Kelly, su sonrisa delataba que aquello la divertía.

―Es normal, somos demasiado sexys como para que nos ignoren ―decía la Spartan a la vez que Miranda reía con la ocurrencia de su tía―. Aunque también puede ser porque somos muy altas.

―A veces me siento como un bicho raro ―dijo la chica como si renegara de su condición.

―No pienses eso. Nadie es igual a nadie. Todos somos distintos, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. Si no, mírame, tengo la cara y el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y no por eso me avergüenzo ―calló unos segundo―... aunque... varias personas que han dicho que deje a ese maldito infeliz, y la verdad, no sé de quién hablarán.

―Apenas voy a cumplir 15 años y ya confunden mi edad en muchos lugares. La verdad es que eso me molesta, porque los chicos de mi escuela ni siquiera se fijan en mi. ¡Vamos! que mis únicos amigos hombres son David, Robert y Tony y con ninguno de ellos creo que una relación de más que amigos funcione.

―Claro, ellos son «diferentes» ―comentó la mujer mientras hacía señas de comillas con sus manos―. Pero ten en cuenta que la condición de Tony no impide que él sea un buen partido, míralo bien y te darás cuenta que no es feo ―Miranda miró a su tía con ojos confundidos; Kelly lo notó―. Si yo tuviera 50 años menos, me fijaría en él como un candidato para novio. De Robert no puedo opinar, lo noté demasiado afeminado.

―Es que Robert es homosexual, ya sabes, le gustan los chicos. Y Tony, pues... no se si él sea un buen candidato, porque la verdad es que me preocupa su condición tan débil. Además, no se si lo notaste, pero, él tiene cierta fascinación por ti, es más, creo que está enamorado de ti.

―¿Tú crees?

―¿No viste la cara de idiota que puso cuando te vio?

―Es solo un niño.

―Cambiando de tema... tía ¿Por qué nunca te casaste?

―Esa es una historia muy larga de contar y no quiero aburrirte con recuerdos de una anciana.

―Pues para ser una anciana estás bastante bien conservada.

Y tenía razón, Kelly, a pesar de tener más de 60 años, daba la impresión de tener muchos menos, todo gracias al tiempo que pasaba en las cámaras criogénicas y a su constante entrenamiento como Spartan. Además que, desde que convivía con Cortana y Catherine, había adquirido la costumbre de usar cremas para disminuir las arrugas, mas sin embargo, conservaba sus cicatrices, ellas eran un recordatorio de su vida como Spartan. Aún así, su apariencia era bastante joven; a simple vista no aparentaba tener más de 40 y su condición física parecía la de una persona mucho menor.

―Si, ya me lo han dicho.

―Aunque tu trabajo es bastante estresante, supongo.

―Claro, estar al servicio de UNSC me suele poner en situaciones muy complicadas.

―Ya que estamos en el centro me gustaría comprar algo lindo para mi cumpleaños ―cambió de tema la chica.

―¿Qué tal un par de aretes? ―preguntó la Spartan.

―No, ya tengo muchos, mi madre y Catherine me han regalado demasiados ―la chica se quedó pensativa por unos instantes―. ¿Sabes qué sería perfecto?

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Kelly.

―Que mi papá estuviera aquí.

―Miranda, ya hemos hablado mucho sobre esto. Tu padre no puede estar contigo, sabes muy bien por qué.

―Ya lo sé, él murió hace mucho tiempo ―dijo con expresión aburrida―. Pero eso no me quita el deseo de verlo una sola vez. Quisiera poder cruzar unas palabras con él y decirle que a pesar de que no lo conozco, lo quiero.

―Estoy segura que tu padre también te diría eso ―en realidad pensaba que John no tendría idea de como actuar, dada su forma de ser.

Miranda se entristeció; a Kelly le partía el corazón ver a la chica así. Muchas veces estuvo tentada a revelarle que su padre seguía con vida. Pero la promesa hecha a John no debía romperla. Él mismo les había pedido a ella, a Catherine y principalmente a Cortana que le dijeran que había muerto. Sin embargo, se las había ingeniado para enviarle unas pocas fotografías de la chica cuando esta era un bebé.

―Solo lo conozco por lo poco que mamá me ha contado sobre él; aunque no lo hace tan a menudo como yo quisiera y tampoco he visto ninguna fotografía suya. Es como si mi madre no quisiera que lo conociera.

―Sus motivos tendrá.

―Pero ¿Por qué? ¿No lo amaba?

―Al contrario, ella lo amaba mucho; quizás por eso es que no habla demasiado de él, tiene miedo de recordar y estoy segura que no quiere llorar frente a ti.

―Nunca la he visto llorar, a veces pienso que no sabe hacerlo o que es insensible.

―Ella es fuerte, si, pero aunque no lo creas, la he visto llorar muchas veces, siempre por tu padre; él era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

―¿De verdad?

―¡Claro! Pero como ya te dije, ella es fuerte y sabe como controlarse.

―Caso contrario es Catherine, ella llora por cualquier cosa ―Miranda nunca llamó tía a Catherine, debido principalmente a que la edad aparente de la doctora era muy cercana a la suya.

―De ella estoy segura que lo hace por molestar a tu madre. Ya sabes cómo se llevan.

―Si ―Miranda sonrió―. A veces creo que está loca.

―Tu madre piensa lo mismo.

―Pero hay algo extraño con ellas.

―¿Y qué es?

―¿Has notado que las dos se parecen mucho? Como si fuesen gemelas. Aunque mamá es casi medio metro más alta, y tiene como 20 años más, pero al escucharlas hablar, tienen la misma voz.

―Son hermanas ¿qué podías esperar? ―Kelly comenzó a pensar que dentro de poco la chica descubriría la verdad. Más le valía a Catherine y Cortana adelantarse si no querían tener problemas con la hija de su mejor amigo.

―Claro ―la chica se quedó en silencio.

Kelly al ver pensativa a la muchacha no pudo evitar preguntar.

―¿Qué?

―La verdad es que si ambas tuvieran la misma edad, parecerían dos gotas de agua, como si fuesen gemelas.

―Deberías sacarte esas ideas locas de la cabeza y concentrarte en tu cumpleaños. Tu madre debe estar corriendo de un lado a otro en este momento.

―Y Catherine incordiándola.

―Seguramente.

―De acuerdo. Entonces, entremos a alguna tienda y miremos qué hay.

―Ok.

Las dos mujeres entraron en la primera tienda que vieron... una armería.

―¿Por qué siempre terminamos en una armería? ―preguntó Miranda a Kelly.

―No me preguntes, tú eres la que me trajo.

* * *

Cortana preparaba un pequeño pastel, sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa; adoraba hornearle a su hija, no importaba la ocasión, ella consentía a Miranda tanto como podía, y esa ocasión era especial, después de todo, no se cumplen quince años todos los días.

Catherine la observaba desde la mesa en la cocina, sus ojos azules miraban con deseo el enorme pastel que Cortana había preparado y al cual todavía le faltaba la decoración.

―Me muero por probar ese pastel ―estiró su mano para arrancarle un pedazo.

―Si le pones una mano encima te la corto ―dijo Cortana.

―Como si fuera tan fácil ―La doctora siguió en su intento por probar el pan.

―Prueba y lo sabrás ―Cortana tomó un cuchillo y lo movió de un lado a otro en actitud amenazante. Catherine mejor se abstuvo, no fuera que su hermana cumpliera con su palabra; ya le había cortado el cabello en una ocasión con ese mismo cuchillo, y todo porque le había pintado el suyo de rosa mientras dormía.

Cortana esperaba que su hija tardara un poco más en llegar para poder decorar el pastel. También esperaba que Kelly ayudara a distraerla llevándola a alguno de los lugares que ambas disfrutaban frecuentar, los más probable era una armería, ya que a pesar de los años y sus protestas, la «anciana» Spartan se había empecinado en enseñarle el uso de las armas a su hija, incluso le había enseñado cómo «patearle las bolas a un hombre sin matarlo en el acto», con práctica real y todo lo relacionado. En cierto modo, Kelly había creado a un soldado, la diferencia estribaba en que Miranda, a pesar de todo eso, era una chica bastante suave en su trato con la gente, producto de su crianza en familia. Aunque cuando se enojaba, era mejor alejarse de ella, no fuera que intentara romper cuanto hueso tuviera el pobre desafortunado que la provocara.

Miranda era muy parecida a su padre, le encantaba hacer ejercicio, odiaba vestirse formal y sobre todo, cuando se concentraba en algo, podía pasar horas enteras inmóvil, pensando en la manera de modificar o destruir lo que tuviera en frente. También había heredado el hábito de la lectura de su madre, lo malo, casi siempre estaba leyendo libros de guerra y tácticas; Kelly la había adentrado en eso, aunque de vez en cuando leía alguna «novela estúpida para chicas», como ella las llamaba, pero sabía que en secreto las disfrutaba.

Definitivamente no era como sus compañeros de escuela, a quienes les interesaban más la diversión en alguna fiesta y emborracharse hasta caer inconscientes; a su hija le gustaba siempre hacer algo, ya fuera físico o intelectual. De hecho, según recordaba, cuando Miranda tenía 12 años, un grupo de chicos de aproximadamente 18 habían intentado embriagarla y llevársela a la cama, ya que, a pesar de tan tierna edad, la chica era bastante alta y desarrollada, tanto física como mentalmente, por lo que podía pasar como alguien mayor fácilmente; característica de la que renegaba cada que tenía oportunidad.

Aquella noche, Cortana sonrió cuando vio llegar a su hija con un terrible aliento a alcohol pero bastante fresca. Sin duda, el metabolismo heredado de sus padres había jugado a su favor en aquel momento; Caso contrario pasó con los jóvenes que habían intentado emborracharla, ellos sí que quedaron inservibles, según podo saber por parte de la chica.

Aún así, contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, ella era bastante solitaria, realmente tenía pocos amigos: Juliette, otra chica también bastante solitaria a la que Miranda rescató un día cuando varios pandilleros la rodearon para quién sabe qué cosas; Tony, su vecino desde hacía más de diez años, con quien compartía el gusto por lo militar, y más recientemente, David y Robert, un par de gemelos bastante diferentes en cuanto a sus personalidades y gustos, mientras David era bastante «macho», Robert era gay; a ambos los conoció en la escuela cuando los gemelos fueron transferidos desde otra región de Minister, a causa del trabajo de su padre. Los dos chicos apreciaban mucho a Miranda, ya que fue su primera amiga en el lugar.

Sonrió, Juliette y Tony no debían tardar en llegar. Desde que se hicieron amigos no se perdían uno solo de sus cumpleaños. Eran como una especie de hermanos, lo que compensaba la soledad de Miranda, lo que Cortana agradecía.

Solo había una cosa que no le gustaba de su hija... su predisposición a meterse en problemas, casi siempre de golpes. Ya muchas veces le había pedido que no peleara, que su fuerza superior debía ocuparla en otras cosas.

―¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó Catherine interrumpiendo el tren de pensamientos de su hermana.

―Juliette y Tony no deben tardar.

―¡Claro! la chaparrita y el piernas de mantequilla.

Juliette, o «la chaparrita» como Catherine la llamaba, tenía la misma edad que Miranda, solo que era muy bajita, provocando que Miranda se viera más alta de lo que ya era, también era muy tímida, pero desprendía ternura por todos lados, provocando que quienes la conocieran, sintieran la necesidad de protegerla. En cambio, Tony era una chico de complexión bastante débil, lo que se acentuaba por su problema en las piernas, las cuales le impedían mantenerse de pie por sus propios medios, por lo que debía ayudarse con un par de muletas para poder desplazarse, cosa que le ganó el apodo de «piernas de mantequilla» por parte de Catherine, aunque aquello no era en modo despectivo, sino de «cariño», tomando en cuenta la personalidad de la doctora. Tony era como el hermano mayor de Miranda y Juliette, y al ser un año mayor que las chicas, actuaba como todo hermano mayor, trataba de protegerlas, incluso las aconsejaba de vez en cuando, a cambio, Miranda lo protegía de los bravucones de la escuela.

Pareciera que Miranda tenía predisposición a juntarse con personas débiles y protegerlas.

―Juliette es una chica linda ―comentó Cortana.

―La gente debe pensar que son lesbianas.

―¿Tú crees? ―la mayor de las dos no quitaba su vista del pastel mientras lo decoraba.

―¡Claro! Solo hay que mirarlas, Juliette es bajita, tímida y muy femenina. En cambio, miranda es alta, y en ocasiones poco femenina. Casi son hombre y mujer.

―¡Oye, no hables así de tu sobrina! Además, no creo que sean así, Miranda también tiene su lado femenino, si no, mírala, se viste bien, usa aretes, y de vez en cuando vestidos y faldas, se ve bonita, y no lo digo solo porque sea su madre; ella es bonita.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Miranda heredó de mí su belleza.

―Vanidosa.

―Solo digo la verdad.

―No debería contarte esto porque sé que lo usarás de alguna manera para avergonzarla, pero hace unos días encontré varias revistas eróticas con fotos de hombres desnudos debajo de su colchón.

―Típico, el siempre útil colchón; es un clásico ―la doctora sonrió con aparente obviedad.

―¿Lo dices porque hacías lo mismo? ―se burló Cortana.

―¿Yo? ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? ―Catherine se puso roja.

Cortana la miró entornando los ojos y sonriendo por haber pescado a su hermana en sus travesuras.

―¿Segura? ―la ex I.A. sonrió con malicia.

―O.K., ya, si, si hice algo de eso, pero fue hace mucho ―dijo alargando la última palabra.

―Entonces estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que Miranda está creciendo y los chicos le interesan más que antes.

―¿Sabes qué? Me incomoda tu conversación, cambiemos de tema.

―¿Te parece raro que una madre hable de estas cosas?

―Me incomoda porque mi madre hablaba igual que tú.

―¿Tu madre o nuestra madre?

―Mi madre, de la que nací hace más de ochenta años.

―O.K., dejemos esto y preparemos todo para cuando Miranda llegue.

* * *

El sol se ponía detrás de las montañas, Kelly y Miranda en el hog, avanzaban tranquilamente por las calles del vecindario donde la chiquilla vivía junto a su madre y tía, en sus manos iba una pequeña caja, mientras que en la parte trasera del vehículo, una de mayor tamaño ocupaba el espacio útil.

―Este lugar no cambia. Sigue tan tranquilo como siempre ―Kelly suspiró con nostalgia.

―Mamá dice que no era así cuando ellas llegaron.

―Por supuesto que no. Este lugar era uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Rose Valley, la verdad es que era bastante penoso.

―¿Qué pasó para que cambiara tanto?

―Bueno... tu padre tuvo que ver mucho con el cambio.

―¿En serio?

―Si. Pero no hablemos del pasado. Hablemos del presente. ¿Cómo vas en la escuela?

―Bien. Supongo.

―¿Supones?

―Exentar todos los exámenes está bien ¿verdad?

―Oh. Eso sí es bueno.

―¡Auxilio! ¡Socorro!

Pudieron escuchar. Miranda volteó hacia todos lados tratando de localizar el origen de los gritos al reconocer la voz de Juliette. A varios metros del hog, la jovencita de pequeña estatura y largo cabello rojo, corría a todo lo que sus piernas podían dar, su rostro asustado le decía que algo andaba mal.

―¡Juliette!

―¡Ayúdame, Miranda!

Kelly detuvo el vehículo, la chica miró más allá de donde su amiga venía y descubrió a un enorme perro San Bernardo persiguiendo a la jovencita. Como cabría de esperar, Miranda reaccionó para proteger a su amiga del peligro, pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta ella cuando el perro saltó sobre Juliette al tiempo que la chica volteaba hacia él.

Miranda temió lo peor, el perro era enorme, babeaba y jadeaba como poseso. Finalmente el animal cayó sobre la chica derribándola, del hocico dejó caer un objeto blanco que Miranda identificó como una pelota, luego, la amplia lengua del perro comenzó a lamerle el rostro babeándola por completo.

―¡No perrito! ¡No! ―Juliette se reía por las cosquillas que la lengua del perro le provocaban.

Miranda se detuvo en seco, miró con cara de «debí suponer que esto pasaría» y se acercó con más calma hasta donde su amiga forcejeaba con el San Bernardo.

―Deberías dejar de jugar con perros ajenos ―le dijo Miranda, que terminó de acercarse y le quitó al animal de encima.

―Es que es tan lindo ―la chica no paraba de reír y acariciaba al animal.

―Si, es tan lindo que casi te come.

―Pero no lo hace con mala intensión ¿verdad perrito? ―el animal pegó su cabeza a la chica buscando una caricia.

―¿Todo está bien? ―preguntó Kelly al acercarse a las dos jovencitas.

―Si. Juliette está jugando con el perro del vecino ―luego cambió su conversación hacia su amiga―. Ven, mamá ya debe estar esperándonos.

Kelly observaba los gestos de su sobrina, sin duda, aquella actitud era una mezcla entre lo social de Cortana y lo acomedido de John. Seguramente su amigo estaría orgulloso de su hija. Y si no se equivocaba, el viejo Spartan en ese momento debería estarse preparando para celebrar el cumpleaños de la chica en soledad.

―¿Estás bien? ―se escuchó una voz detrás de Juliette. Las tres féminas miraron hacia el origen del llamado.

―Si, gracias ―contestó la chica sacando un pañuelo de su bolsa y limpiándose la cara.

El rostro de Kelly se endureció al reconocer el rostro de la persona que había llegado.

―Rocky a veces se pasa de juguetón.

―No te preocupes, es un buen muchacho ―Juliette acarició la cabeza del perro.

―Hola, Kelly ―el sujeto era Barry Black, uno de los vecinos de Miranda y pretendiente de Kelly desde hacía varios años.

Si bien, Barry era una persona agradable, a Kelly nunca le cayó bien, siendo objeto de su desprecio. La razón principal por qué la Spartan lo rechazaba era su actitud demasiado amable, ella odiaba eso; aunque sabía que la amabilidad debía estar presente en la vida cotidiana, el nivel al que llegaba Barry rozaba lo ridículo. Además estaba el hecho de sus constantes intentos por conquistarla, lo que había ocurrido los últimos seis años al visitar a su sobrina.

―Ya vámonos, las moscas están empezando a rodear el pastel ―dijo con genuino desprecio.

―Lo siento, Barry ―dijo Miranda, luego se le acercó―. Ya sabes como es.

―Si, no le caigo bien. Pero tengo mis esperanzas ―el tipo sonrió.

―En fin, nos vemos ―se despidió la hija de Cortana.

―Adiós, Barry ―se despidió también Juliette.

Las tres mujeres comenzaron a caminar con rumbo al hog de Kelly.

―¿No te vas a despedir de mi, Kelly? ―preguntó el sujeto.

―Claro ―respondió con un tono de dulzura en su voz, para luego agregar con todo el odio que le fue posible―... muérete.

Se retiraron dejando al tipo con su perro.

―¿No crees que es preciosa, Rocky? ―le preguntó a su perro. El san Bernardo solo miraba a las tres mujeres mientras se alejaban del lugar.

―¿Sabes si Tony vendrá? ―preguntó Juliette a Miranda, al ser ayudada por esta última a subirse al enorme vehículo.

―Conociéndolo, seguramente ya está en mi casa esperándonos para por fin probar el pastel que mamá preparó y si mi intuición no me falla, Catherine debe estar junto a él esperando lo mismo; los dos con una cuchara y un plato en las manos ―Miranda conocía bien a su familia y a sus amigos.

―Y supongo que no habrás invitado a nadie más ―Juliette dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta sabiendo el carácter de su amiga.

―A parte de Tí, de Tony, de David y Robert, a nadie más ¿para qué? Ustedes son mis únicos amigos y solo con ustedes quiero compartir este momento. Además, así comeremos más.

―Kelly, usted nunca se pierde un cumpleaños de Miranda ¿verdad? ―el objetivo de las preguntas cambió a la Spartan.

―Por supuesto que no. Es mi única sobrina y tengo que consentirla de algún modo.

―Me parece extraño que siempre tengas tiempo para venir a visitarnos, porque supongo que deberás tener muchos compromisos y deberes que cumplir ―espetó Miranda.

―Digamos que tengo «ciertos privilegios» que me permiten venir cada año ―contestó Kelly encendiendo la variante civil del warthog.

―Ok ―miró las manos de Juliette―. ¿Y mi regalo?

―Hace semanas que está en tu casa, al cuidado de tu mamá.

―Que conveniente ¿no? ―dijo con sarcasmo la cumpleañera.

―La verdad es que si ―miró las cajas que venían en el hog― ¿Qué hay en las cajas? ―preguntó con curiosidad la muchacha.

―Armas ―contestaron las otras dos. La chica las miró sorprendida por la respuesta.

Kelly aceleró para terminar el recorrido de vuelta a la casa que Miranda llamaba hogar.

Hacía unas horas que el sol se había ocultado en esa parte de la Tierra, en la cima de una colina, la figura de un hombre yacía erguida contemplando las estrellas, sus ojos fijos en una zona específica, miraban hacia donde debería estar Minister.

John, como cada año, iba al mismo sitio a celebrar el día en que su hija nació, en su mano derecha, una pequeña rebanada de pastel con una vela eran la evidencia de que él tenía una hija viviendo en aquel lejano lugar. Su armadura, gastada por el continuo uso, aún conservaba parte de su brillo original. Se había quitado el casco para mirar el firmamento con sus ojos desnudos.

―Quince años ―murmuró. Alzó la rebanada de pastel―. Feliz cumpleaños, Miranda ―luego se sentó junto a un árbol que él mismo había plantado en la cima de aquella colina y que coronaba el lugar.

Sabía perfectamente que muchos de los oficiales y cadetes del lugar se preguntaban por qué iba allí cada año en la noche. Él nunca se había dignado a decirles la verdad de aquello, simplemente contestaba con alguna respuesta vaga. Solo dos personas sabían la razón de aquello, y ninguna de las dos se encontraba cerca.

Cuando Kelly, mediante Fred, le informó sobre el género de su primer hijo, él se emocionó, aunque su carácter reservado le impidió dar saltos por todas partes y gritar de alegría. Pero sin duda, aquella noticia había sido emotiva para él. Y lo mejor fue cuando supo de su nacimiento, nunca en su vida se había sentido más emocionado, a pesar de no presenciar personalmente el parto. Sin embargo, aquello le hizo pensar que Cortana y Catherine podrían tener problemas, por lo que estuvo a punto de volver a desaparecer de la Tierra para buscar a su familia, pero Kelly se le adelantó diciéndole que había informado al alto mando que tanto la madre, como la bebé habían muerto durante el parto y que no había necesidad de más vigilancia. Incluso les dio la ubicación donde yacía la tumba con los cuerpos.

John había estado agradecido con su amiga por aquello, al menos, eso les ganaría tiempo hasta que él pudiera volver con ellas. Después de eso, solo tuvo información de su hija hasta que la chica cumplió dos años, después de eso, por petición propia, no volvió a saber nada de ella ni de su mujer. Era mejor así, no quería arriesgarse a que ONI se enterara y decidieran entrar en acción nuevamente. Pero se alejó de esos pensamientos, había cosas mejores en las qué ocupar la mente.

Pronto se encontró pensando en Cortana ¿Cómo estaría ella? Esperaba que bien. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder verla nuevamente, aunque era seguro que ya debía verse mayor, más madura. Aunque considerando la vanidad que caracterizaba a la difunta doctora Halsey y que seguramente su mujer heredó, debía verse muy bien para «su edad». Sonrió, algunas cosas no cambiaban, seguramente debía estar más hermosa que nunca.

De su mujer solo conservaba unas viejas fotografías que habían sido tomadas hacía quince años, una antes de concebir a Miranda, en la cual, Cortana lucía un hermoso vestido azul real que dejaba al descubierto sus hermosas piernas y cuyo escote, sin ser exagerado, resaltaba el generoso busto de la entonces joven mujer; la segunda con Miranda en los brazos de su madre y la tercera de Miranda cuando tenía dos años. Aquellas fotografías jamás habían sido vistas por otros ojos que no fueran los suyos, por lo que nadie en aquella instalación sabía su secreto, ni siquiera los directivos. Esas tres imágenes eran, a falta de un mejor término, su tesoro y el recordatorio de que en algún lugar de la galaxia ellas lo esperaban.

Mordió el trozo de pastel, la sensación dulce del pan estimuló sus papilas gustativas y se preguntó qué se sentiría hacer eso mismo en compañía de su mujer y su hija; sin duda, sería mucho más agradable, pero las circunstancias eran así, y no quería que ellas sufrieran por su culpa, por eso había pedido que lo consideraran muerto, solo así estarían a salvo.

Terminó la rebanada de pastel, se levantó y volvió hacia las instalaciones de UNSC en donde cumplía su castigo. Caminó lentamente hasta perderse entre los árboles del bosque que rodeaba la colina.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños, Miranda! ―gritaron la familia y amigos de la chica al momento que ella apagaba las quince velitas de su pastel.

―Me siento tonta haciendo esto ―dijo la festejada después de soplar. Aún vestía su uniforme de la escuela; no le habían dado tiempo de cambiarse.

―No te quejes ―dijo Catherine―. Yo se que te encanta.

―¡Es hora de los regalos! ―avisó Juliette al momento que ponía el suyo sobre la mesa.

De pronto todos empezaron a sacar sus regalos de todas partes.

―Abre el mio primero ―dijo Catherine sonriendo entre divertida y maliciosa.

Miranda abrió el regalo intuyendo que algo extraño habría dentro del paquete, siempre era así con su «querida» tía. Cuando por fin se deshizo del papel, ante ella estaba un bikini negro, bastante revelador por lo que veía.

―Oye, esto es... es... pequeño ―dijo la festejada mientras ponía atención en la diminuta tira de tela que ella intuyó debería ir entre sus glúteos.

―Si no te gusta, me lo puedes dar ―intervino nuevamente Catherine.

―¿Crees que por el hecho de que este bikini sea diminuto, no me lo voy a quedar? Estás loca, por supuesto que me lo voy a quedar, es mio ahora ―aunque en realidad pensaba que jamás se atrevería a ponérselo.

―¡Mierda! ―murmuró Catherine.

―¿Te salió el tiro por la culata, Catherine? ―preguntó Cortana al oído de su hermana.

―Y tan caro que me costó.

―Supongo que sí; con la poca tela utilizada debe ser una estafa vender algo así ―agregó la hermana.

―Ahora el mio ―dijo Juliette.

Miranda tomó el obsequio de su amiga y lo abrió, dentro de la caja había un reloj de pulso analógico, tal como a ella le gustaban.

―Cosas como estas deberías regalarme... tía Catherine ―dijo con sarcasmo.

―Mejor me los regalo yo misma ―contestó la susodicha aún molesta.

―Ahora voy yo ―dijo Tony, que no había intervenido en la conversación.

Cuando Miranda abrió el regalo, descubrió varias figuras de acción de temática militar, donde identificó a varios ODST y Spartan, entre las que venía una figura del Spartan 117 y otra de Kelly, aunque la chica ignoraba que su tía fuera un soldado de esa élite.

―Esto va a mi colección privada ―comentó.

―Entonces esto te va a encantar ―dijo Kelly estirando sus manos hacia la chica.

En el gran paquete había una réplica en metal de un tanque M808B Scorpion, completamente detallado, que fue la delicia de los ojos de la muchacha.

―¡Está genial! ―casi gritó la joven.

Kelly se acercó al oído de su sobrina.

―Le hice algunas modificaciones para que el cañón dispare de verdad―Miranda amplió su sonrisa, pensando en todas las cosas que habría de destruir con eso.

Cortana viendo la acción de Kelly, agudizó su oído logrando escuchar las palabras de la Spartan. Sonrió, sin duda, Kelly era la culpable de los gustos de su hija.

―Abre el mio ―pidió David, que había sido el último en llegar.

Miranda abrió el obsequio, en el interior de la caja, había una linda gorra de tipo boina, que le encantó a la chica.

―¡Gracias, David!

―No hay de que; sabía que te encantaría.

―Porque yo te lo dije ―agregó Robert―. ¡Ahora abre el mio! ―agregó emocionado.

Un estuche con cosméticos apareció. Miranda miró a Robert, en su cara había confusión.

―Gracias Robert ―Estaba confundida, ya que ella no acostumbraba usar maquillaje.

―Son de la marca que uso ―Todos se le quedaron viendo raro, a pesar de saber sus preferencias.

―Es hora de mi regalo ―dijo Cortana. La mujer acercó el paquete a las manos de su hija. Tal objeto era de tamaño medio y ligero, por su forma, la joven previó que se trataba de algún cuadro o algo por el estilo. Miranda no se imaginaba lo que había adentro.

Cuando la envoltura fue retirada, los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas al contemplar el estuche con medallas de condecoración que su madre le había obsequiado.

―Es... es...

―La colección de condecoraciones de tu padre ―completó Cortana con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

En el estuche, estaban todas las condecoraciones que John había recibido a lo largo de su carrera en UNSC. Tanto Miranda como Tony se percataron de la presencia de todas las medallas que un soldado podía recibir en el campo de batalla. Menos una.

―Falta la de prisionero de guerra ―dijo Tony con asombro―... tu papá es un héroe de guerra.

Kelly miró a Cortana y le sonrió, aquél era el primer paso hacia la revelación de la verdad que había detrás de la vida que sus amigas llevaban.

―Es increíble ―Miranda, no aguantando más, se levantó de golpe de la mesa y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre llorando―. Gracias mamá.

Cortana abrazó a su hija tratando de no romper en llanto junto a ella, mas sin embargo, sus ojos se humedecieron. Todos los presentes se conmovieron, puesto que sabían sobre el anhelo de la chica por tener a su padre con ella.

Catherine, conteniendo sus lágrimas, y tratando de cambiar un poco el ambiente, intervino.

―No sé ustedes, pero yo quiero pastel ―pasó un dedo por la decoración del postre arrancando un buen bocado de turrón.

La reunión siguió entre risas, música, baile y las ocurrencias de Catherine.

Mientras los jóvenes ―y Catherine― se divertían en la sala, Cortana y Kelly conversaban en la cocina, sentadas alrededor de la mesa del lugar.

―Fue un gran detalle el que le obsequiaras esas medallas a Miranda, ¿dónde las encontraste?

―Las encontré entre algunas pertenencias que John dejó y que la policía no confiscó y que los bándalos afortunadamente no encontraron después del problema con Serin. También estuve pensando mucho sobre cómo empezar a revelarle la verdad a mi hija. Y no te mentiré al decirte que he sentido temor por lo que ella pudiera pensar o sentir. He pasado tanto tiempo ocultándole la verdad que olvidé por completo el hecho de que algún día su padre volverá.

―Ya diste el primer paso, eso cuenta mucho.

―Aunque temo que ella me odie cuando se lo diga.

―No creo que ella se enoje mucho tiempo contigo. Ella es buena y comprensiva.

―Hablas como si fueras su madre.

―Te recuerdo que también he contribuido a su educación ―mencionó la Spartan con una sonrisa en sus labios.

―Miranda ha tenido a tres madres ―comentó Cortana, sonriendo con un aire de tristeza.

―Aunque Catherine a veces se pasa en sus bromas ―afirmó Kelly.

―Y sin embargo, esas bromas le han ayudado a ser más paciente con la gente. Ya sabes que Catherine puede ser muy molesta cuando se lo propone.

―¿Como el día que se presentó desnuda en la sala y comenzó a bailar? ―Kelly cambió el tema para distender el ambiente entre las dos.

Las dos mujeres evocaron el momento que la Spartan mencionó.

Fue durante el decimotercer cumpleaños de Miranda cuando Catherine, en un arranque de euforia después de haberse bebido medio barril de cerveza, se desnudó completamente y bailó sobre la mesa de centro de la sala ante la mirada molesta de Miranda y Cortana, mientras Kelly reía por la ocurrencia de la doctora. Desde ese día, Cortana le prohibió terminantemente que bebiera el día del cumpleaños de su hija.

―Tuvimos suerte de detenerla antes que Tony y Juliette llegaran ―agregó Cortana con cierto vergüenza en su voz.

―La verdad es que no tenía idea de que Catherine tuviera tanta imaginación a la hora de depilarse ahí abajo.

―Eso es lo que sucede cuando una clonación sale mal. Solo espero que hoy no haga alguna estupidez.

El festejo continuó hasta que los chicos ―y Catherine― se agotaron.

En la Tierra, un hombre de cabello blanquesino se preparaba para sus vacaciones; hacía mucho que no se emocionaba tanto por unas. Y no era para menos, hacía poco que se había enterado de la pronta liberación de un buen amigo; su inspiración para convertirse en miembro de UNSC.

Thomas Lasky acomodaba algunas prendas en una valija cuando sin previo aviso, unas manos le taparon los ojos. Sonrió, solo había una persona capaz de ese gesto para con él. Se incorporó y giró para quedar de frente a la persona que lo había sorprendido, aunque tal persona le pasaba con casi una cabeza en estatura.

―¿Estás contento? ―preguntó Sarah Palmer, o Lasky, ya que los dos se habían casado hacía varios años.

―¿Cómo no estarlo? Por fin tengo vacaciones.

―Las tienes porque el alto mando te obligó ―dijo la mujer. Thomas hizo un gesto de obviedad―. Cinco años de trabajo continuo no es algo que cualquiera soporte.

―Sabes que no puedo estar sin hacer algo.

―En fin... ¿A dónde me piensas llevar? ―preguntó la mujer sonriendo.

―No lo sé, dímelo tú.

Sarah lo pensó unos momentos.

―¿Sabes? Me enteré hace poco que el jefe maestro está por terminar su castigo, y me imagino que su servicio ya no será requerido.

―¿Y cómo te enteraste de eso? Se supone que es secreto ―hasta donde sabía, solo los oficiales del más alto rango, como él, tenían conocimiento de ese suceso.

―Digamos que una persona cuyo nombre no diré, pero inicia con K y termina con 087 me lo dijo.

Thomas no tuvo margen para dudar al escuchar la respuesta de su esposa.

―Tengo la ligera sospecha de que es a Minister donde quieres ir.

―No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso ¿verdad? ―guardó silencio mientras miraba a los ojos a su marido―. Quiero agradecerle a Cortana por darme esa bofetada mental y hacerme reconocer que no era solo amistad lo que yo sentía por ti ―posó sus brazos sobre los hombros de su marido.

Desde la conversación con Cortana en aquella celda quince años atrás, Sarah había tomado la decisión de hacer su orgullo a un lado y hablar con el entonces Capitán Thomas Lasky.

No fue algo fácil dado su carácter y formación, y el hecho de dirigirse a su superior y amigo. Sin embargo, al pensar en la difícil situación en que estaban viviendo Cortana y el jefe maestro, consideró imperativo el hacerle saber a Thomas sobre sus pensamientos y sentimientos, no quería que los consejos de Cortana quedaran en nada.

_Esperó una tarde a que el capitán estuviera libre para hablar con él, y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, como buena Spartan que era, la aprovechó._

_Thomas se encontraba sentado en un sillón en su camarote, cuyo tamaño era sin duda el mayor de toda la Infinity; en su mano, un vaso con whisky a medio acabar reposaba; agradecía infinitamente esos momentos, ya que, desde que fue nombrado capitán de la mayor y mejor nave de la flota, no tenía casi tiempo para relajarse._

_El timbre que avisaba la presencia de alguien en el exterior sonó. Thomas hizo una mueca de desagrado al imaginarse algún aviso del alto mando de la flota, lo que supondría el fin de su descanso._

_―__Adelante ―habló el capitán, __pero nadie entró. Soltó una maldición y se levantó de su lugar para ir personalmente a abrir._

_La puerta se abrió revelando la presencia de Sarah Palmer, cuyo uniforme brillaba por su ausencia. De haber sido cualquier otra mujer a bordo de la nave no habría habido reacción alguna, pero era la comandante suprema de los Spartan en la nave la que estaba frente a él, y a quien rara vez se le veía vestir algo diferente a su uniforme o armadura. Aunque debía admitir que se veía bien... demasiado bien; le llamó especialmente la atención la corta y ajustada falda que vestía._

_―__Supe que es tu día libre __―__comentó la Spartan introduciéndose al camarote._

_Thomas retomó el control de sus funciones cerebrales después de observar lo bien que se veía la retaguardia de la Spartan y habló._

_―__Si ―__miró con más detenimiento a la mujer __― ...__debo aprovechar bien el tiempo que se me permite ―luego agregó―... Me sorprende verte con otra ropa que no sea tu uniforme._

_―__Pensé que no lo notarías __―__dijo ella sonriendo de lado, a la vez que introducía sus dedos entre su cabello para acomodarlo._

_―__¿Y qué te trae por aquí? __―__preguntó el oficial después de cerrar la puerta._

_―__Necesito hablar contigo de algo sumamente importante._

_―__¿Hay algún problema en la nave? __―__preguntó él, temiendo que su descanso terminara._

_―__No es sobre la nave __―__respondió, e intuyendo que una larga lista de temas militares pasó por la mente de Thomas, se adelantó__―. __Y tampoco trata sobre nada relacionado a UNSC. Esto es personal._

_―__¿Tienes algún problema?_

_―__No es un problema propiamente dicho, sino una inquietud._

_―__¿Sobre qué?_

_―__Cuando el jefe maestro fue capturado en Minister, Cortana hizo algunos comentarios que me dejaron inquieta en cuanto a mí como persona... y como mujer._

_―__¿Te ofendió? Porque según tengo sabido, ella puede ser algo grosera cuando se enoja._

_―__No es eso, aunque sí pude notar que puede ofender con bastante facilidad, esto es más profundo, algo que tiene que ver con los pensamientos y los sentimientos de las personas._

_―__No te entiendo._

_―__Ella insinuó que tú y yo podríamos tener una relación de más que amigos o subordinado-jefe._

_―__Eso sugiere algún tipo de relación sentimental._

_―__Veo que ya estás captando hacia dónde quiero llegar._

_―__Pero ¿Cortana dijo eso?_

_―__Y muchas cosas más. Yo realmente consideré ignorar sus palabras o romperle la boca debido a la situación en la que estábamos, pero me hizo recapacitar. Y desde entonces ha estado dándome vueltas en la cabeza una idea, algo rara y descabellada siendo yo una Spartan, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que es lo único por hacer para evitar volverme loca con tantos pensamientos._

_―__¿Y qué es? __―__el capitán bebió un trago de su vaso._

_Sarah se acercó a la barra para servirse un poco del licor que Thomas bebía._

_―__Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que he reflexionado y concluido._

_―__Soy todo oídos __―__Thomas se sentó nuevamente en el sillón, dejó su vaso en la mesita central._

_―__¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos de conocernos? __―__preguntó la mujer antes de sentarse en el sofá frente al capitán._

_―__Prácticamente desde que fuimos asignados a la Infinity._

_―__Y poco tiempo después nos hicimos amigos ¿cierto?_

_―__Así es. Pero... ¿Qué fue lo que concluiste de tu reflexión?_

_Sarah permaneció callada, mirando el vaso entre sus manos, luego se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el sofá, tratando de evitar que la corta falda mostrara más de lo deseado, habiéndose percatado previamente de las miradas hechas por el capitán cuando llegó, luego soltó la frase..._

_―__Tom... creo que yo... estoy enamorada de ti._

_Era una suerte que en ese momento el vaso con whisky de Thomas estuviera en la mesa, porque si aquellas palabras hubieran sido pronunciadas mientras él bebía, seguramente se habría ahogado._

_―__¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Estás segura? __―__Thomas estaba realmente asombrado por la confesión de la comandante; sinceramente, aquello no lo esperaba, y mucho menos de ella._

_―__Como lo oyes... estoy enamorada de ti, y por favor, no me hagas repetirlo __―__la comandante tenía la cara roja por la vergüenza. Para Thomas solo faltaba que la mujer temblara para parecer una adolescente declarándose, aunque eso no ocurriría._

_Sarah se acercó rápidamente a Thomas y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, lo besó._

_Después de aquella tarde, las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales entre Sarah y Thomas._

Saliendo de sus recuerdos, Thomas habló...

―Entonces, es necesario viajar hasta Minister para agradecerle a Cortana por hacernos el favor ―afirmó―. Aunque, es una lástima que hayan muerto ella y su hijo.

―Si, realmente fue una tragedia ―comentó la mujer con sincero pesar―. Pero ¿el jefe está enterado?

―Si, y no creo que quiera comentarlo, guardará su dolor para cuando sea libre.

―¿Sabes? Tengo la sospecha de que 087 no nos contó todo ―en cierto modo, la Spartan guardaba esperanzas de que la supuesta muerte de Cortana y su bebé no fuera cierto, y solo hubiera sido una mentira muy bien elaborada por parte de Kelly.

―Yo también lo sospeché la primera vez, pero, cuando llegó a nosotros la información del hallazgo de la tumba y el registro de la defunción, no me quedó duda alguna.

―¿Y qué hay de la liberación del jefe maestro? ―preguntó.

―A él todavía le faltan algunos meses para terminar su condena, y aunque gozo de muchos privilegios que me permitirían liberarlo mañana mismo si lo deseara, no quiero abusar de ellos... al menos todavía no.

―Me imagino que debe estar ansioso por ese día; yo lo estaría.

―¿Ansioso? Tal vez, pero ya sabes cómo es él, no muestra sus sentimientos a nadie.

―¿Lo has visto?

―Hace poco; la academia militar debe ser una bendición, teniendo en cuenta que pudieron encerrarlo en una mazmorra oscura y hedionda todo este tiempo.

―Al alto mando no le convenía tener inactivo a su mejor elemento. Y por si fuera poco, es el responsable del entrenamiento de los nuevos Spartan aquí en la Tierra, así que no tuvieron alternativa.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, por la misma, una cabecita se asomó.

―Mami, tenemos hambre ―dijo una niña de aproximadamente cinco años, cuyo color de cabello castaño cobrizo recordaba mucho al de Sarah.

―Rina ¿Qué te he dicho sobre entrar sin tocar la puerta? ―reprendió su madre.

―Que es de mala educación ―respondió la niña con su mirada en el suelo y expresión compungida.

―¿Y bien? ―Rina, ante la mirada de su madre, cerró la puerta y tocó.

―¿Puedo pasar?

―Adelante ―la niña entró.

―Tenemos hambre, mami.

Sarah miró a su marido, este le sonrió. Rina era la más pequeña de la familia, familia cuyo tamaño creció rápidamente después de la boda, teniendo en ese momento seis hijos, incluyendo a la pequeña.

―Es mejor que les des algo si no quieres tener problemas con los demás.

―No me queda de otra ―tomó a la niña en brazos.

―¿Vas a venir papi? ―preguntó la chiquilla viendo a su padre.

―Luego que acabe aquí, mi amor.

Sarah salió dejando a su marido a solas.

Thomas sonrió, a veces las habilidades de Spartan de Sarah no eran suficiente para controlar a sus hijos.

Los chicos se habían ido hacía unos minutos; Cortana y Kelly se habían quedado afuera a la espera de que Miranda y Catherine terminaran de limpiar. Kelly permanecía de pie junto a los escalones frente al corredor de la casa, Cortana estaba sentada en una mecedora bebiendo café.

―La noche está muy tranquila ―mencionó Kelly viendo las estrellas.

―Lo está ―contestó su amiga.

―¿Recuerdas cuando nos sentábamos aquí, tú, John, Catherine y yo?

―Si... fue la mejor época. Aunque sabíamos que UNSC aparecería pronto.

―Cortana ¿Extrañas a John?

Cortana no contestó de inmediato, su mente viajó hasta el recién nombrado, recordó muchos momentos vividos junto a él, desde que fue creada cono una I.A. hasta el último día que se vieron.

―No deberías preguntar eso, ya sabes la respuesta.

―Lo pregunto porque, como debes estarlo presintiendo, él está por terminar su condena. Le he preguntado sobre lo que piensa hacer...

―¿Qué te ha dicho? ―contrario a lo que Kelly pensó, la reacción de Cortana no fue abrupta ni expectante.

―Nada. Es como si él no pensara volver... jamás.

Pese a su expresión calmada, por dentro, Cortana sentía mucha tristeza; parecía que John estaba decidido a protegerla por el resto de su vida negándose a estar con ella. Y sin embargo, tampoco le provocaba sorpresa, era más bien decepción. Durante quince años guardó la esperanza de recibir algún mensaje del hombre que le revelara una pronta reunión, pero no había sido así, solo había silencio, y ella tampoco había hecho el esfuerzo por comunicarse.

―La verdad, no me sorprende. Sé bien que él nos protegerá tanto como pueda, y si para eso tiene que vivir en la soledad, lo hará y no se quejará un solo instante.

―¿Y por qué no lo buscas? Así, quizás, cuando él te mire, decida volver contigo aquí y quedarse para siempre ―pese a ser una Spartan, Kelly podía pensar como una mujer y ponerse en los zapatos de su amiga.

―No, Kelly. Si él no quiere volver, no lo obligaré.

―¿Y qué hay de Miranda? Ella debe saber que su padre aún vive.

―Tal vez sea mejor que no revele ese secreto. Después de todo, él me pidió que no lo hiciera.

Miranda había terminado con su deber, así que en ese momento se dirigía hacia la entrada de su casa para acompañar a su madre y a su tía. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escuchó la conversación sostenida por las dos mujeres.

―¿Y qué hay de las fotos guardadas en tu habitación? ¿Cuándo le piensas decir a tu hija que el padre que ha creído muerto durante quince años en realidad sigue con vida?

La chica abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa ¿era verdad lo que su tía decía?

―Si todo sigue así, nunca ―esa era Cortana. Miranda hubiera querido salir, pero Kelly la interrumpió.

―No cabe duda que tú y él son el uno para el otro. Igual de cabeza dura. Se están muriendo por estar juntos y no hacen el intento por cumplir ese deseo.

―Sabes que la razón por la cual no estamos aquí envejeciendo juntos es para proteger a Miranda.

Miranda se cuestionó la razón para que su madre la protegiera. Y en todo caso ¿de qué la protegía? Ella nunca había tenido ningún problema más allá de algún altercado con otros adolescentes y su madre siempre la había reprendido por eso. Decidió seguir escuchando.

―En realidad, no sé que pensar de ustedes dos.

―Piensa lo que quieras.

―Tal vez no lo amas tanto como dices.

Aquél comentario exasperó a Cortana, pero sabiendo que su hija estaba en la casa, mantuvo el volumen de su voz, mas no así el tono.

―¡Lo amo más que nunca! ¡Y no tienes idea de todas las noches que he pasado en vela pensando en él! ¡En la vida que debe estar llevando, en lo solo que debe sentirse y si se preguntará por cómo estamos Miranda y yo! Kelly, no te equivoques, ¡Amo a John más que nunca y si no he salido de este planeta para buscarlo, es porque le prometí que cuidaría de nuestra hija hasta el último día de mi vida!

―Que yo sepa, ustedes nunca sostuvieron esa conversación.

―No, no la tuvimos, pero sé que habríamos llegado a ese acuerdo si la hubiésemos tenido.

―En fin, amiga, no seguiré discutiendo contigo porque acabo de comprobar que eres tan testaruda como él. Aún así, puedes ir a la Tierra cuando quieras, allí nadie te señalará, serás una completa desconocida; UNSC te olvidó hace mucho tiempo ―luego se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó―. Sabes que no quiero que te quedes sola. Miranda algún día tendrá que hacer su vida lejos de ti y no me gustaría que te quedaras en la soledad por una promesa de hace mucho tiempo; no quiero que sigas mis pasos.

Cortana compartió el abrazo con la otra mujer. Comprendía lo que su amiga le había querido decir.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Miranda había escuchado con lágrimas en los ojos que su padre estaba vivo y que su nombre era John. Su madre se lo había ocultado todo ese tiempo y por un momento sintió resentimiento hacia ella, pero después de todo era su madre y hacía lo que podía por cuidarla, aunque sentía que le debía una explicación.

Se enjugó las lágrimas, y procurando no hacer ruido, subió hasta su habitación, donde pasó el resto de la noche pensando en cómo sería su padre, también en la forma que abordaría a su madre para que le confesara toda la verdad. Con eso en mente se durmió cuando el cielo estaba por aclararse.

Como cada mañana, John se levantó de madrugada y salió a correr alrededor de las instalaciones a las que había estado confinado los últimos quince años. En cierto modo no se había sentido como un prisionero, puesto que lo habían enviado a una academia militar para entrenar a los futuros defensores de la Tierra, y quizás, se convertirían en nuevos Spartan. Aún así, tampoco se sentía libre, pues tenía prohibido dejar ese lugar mientras su condena no terminara, había sido una verdadera fortuna que algunos almirantes de la flota intervinieran para cambiar algunos aspectos de la sentencia, como el hecho de poder seguir utilizando su armadura o conservar su rango después de terminado su «cautiverio», e intuía que entre todos esos almirantes, figuraba Thomas Lasky.

La carrera alrededor de la academia nunca había supuesto un reto para él, por lo que siempre se había visto obligado a correr a toda velocidad para mantenerse en forma, y después de esa carrera, se metería al gimnasio durante dos horas para ejercitar la parte alta de su cuerpo.

Las horas transcurrieron rápido, para cuando estuvo listo, los cadetes asignados ese día a su instrucción ya estaban listos y en formación para continuar con su entrenamiento. Él, enfundado en un uniforme de entrenamiento similar al de los cadetes, se paró con las piernas abiertas y sus manos en la espalda para dar la primera instrucción del día.

―Comenzaremos con una carrera alrededor de la instalación. El último que llegue a este lugar no tendrá derecho a comer este día y deberá esforzarse más mañana ―eso era todo.

Los cadetes habrían protestado si el hombre frente a ellos fuera cualquier otro instructor, pero sabían que el jefe maestro no era cualquiera, y varios de ellos habían conocido su rudeza en carne propia por creer que podían imponer su voluntad sobre él. El grupo comenzó a correr, y con ellos John.

Mientras el grupo corría, John observó que los de siempre iban adelante, ellos eran los hijos mayores del almirante Thomas Lasky, Cadmon y Sandra, quienes habían sido inscritos en esa academia por órdenes de la madre de los chicos y la posterior aprobación del padre. Sabía que su resistencia física era superior a la de sus demás compañeros porque su madre era una Spartan y ellos habían heredado parte de las mejoras hechas en ella, aún así, su resistencia y destreza distaba mucho de la de un supersoldado completo, puesto que la otra mitad de su herencia genética procedía del almirante, de quien se había enterado, procedía la alergia a la citopretalina de los dos jóvenes, cuya edad no superaba los quince años, siendo Cadmon el mayor con catorce, casi quince, y Sandra con trece recién cumplidos. Se preguntó sobre el desempeño que su hija tendría si estuviera en ese grupo, ya que al tener todas las mejoras de un Spartan desde su nacimiento, no necesitaría los dolorosos procedimientos para convertirse en uno.

Fijó su vista en el último del grupo, Márquez, ese pobre chico no tenía madera para ser soldado, pero al ser hijo de un alto mando había sido metido en ese lugar, y presentía que el muchacho no quería estar allí, aunque no sabía la razón. Se adelantó al grupo sin mucho esfuerzo.

―Jefe ¿qué haremos hoy? ―preguntó Cadmon, cuya respiración distaba mucho de ser agitada.

―Cuando vuelvan a nuestro punto de partida la sabrán ―después de eso, el hombre se alejó corriendo.

Ya de vuelta en la academia, John se encontró con su instructor adjunto, James S. Ramos, cuyo rostro le recordaba el de una comadreja. Sonrió en su interior, seguramente Cortana no habría dudado en apodarlo así públicamente.

―Veo que se ha adelantado nuevamente a su grupo, jefe.

―Son lentos, no puedo esperarlos aunque quisiera.

―¿Ya tiene algún candidato para el programa Spartan?

―Dos, de hecho, Cadmon y Sandra Lasky.

―¿Los hijos del almirante Thomas Lasky?

―Los mismos.

―Sinceramente no creo que el almirante esté de acuerdo con eso.

―Quizás no, pero estoy seguro que su madre si.

―Eso es un buen punto.

―También quiero que observes a Julián Márquez, ese chico no debería estar aquí, es demasiado débil para este entrenamiento y presiento que no quiere estar aquí.

―Ese chico siempre ha sido un problema. Según tengo entendido, esta academia era la última opción de su padre, ya que fue expulsado de todas las demás por no cumplir con lo requerido.

―Tal parece que el hombre quiere que su hijo le siga los pasos.

―En mi opinión, considero más adecuado que los padres dejen a sus hijos escoger.

―Quisiera que eso se lo hubieran dicho a mis instructores.

―¿Resentimientos por su pasado?

―No, pero al menos me habría gustado un poco de consideración... en fin, encárgate de ellos, yo voy a buscar algo de acción en el campo de tiro.

―A la orden señor.

Miranda se levantó temprano ese día, pese a ser sábado y haber estado despierta hasta muy entrada la noche. No había podido sacarse de la mente la conversación sostenida entre su tía y su madre, ¿de verdad su padre seguía con vida? Si era así, ella tenía que saberlo de la boca de su madre, no podía simplemente fingir que no había escuchado nada.

Se calzó sus pantuflas con forma de botas Spartan y bajó a la cocina, en donde casi con seguridad encontraría a su madre, a Catherine y a su tía Kelly platicando mientras su madre preparaba el desayuno.

―Ya te digo que piernas de mantequilla está enamorado de ti ―comentaba Catherine con burla hacia Kelly, quien permanecía impasible.

―No molestes, Catherine ―reprendió Cortana.

―¡Pero es la verdad! ―agregó con sarcasmo y burla―. Ese chico es un saco de hormonas a punto de estallar. Es más, estoy segura que anoche debió masturbarse pensando en Kelly.

―Eres asquerosa ―comentó con desagrado la madre de Miranda.

―¡Oh! ¡Kelly! ―dijo Catherine fingiendo voz masculina y excitada― ¡toma! ¡toma! ―la «joven» hacía movimientos de cadera y fingía tener entre sus manos un miembro viril mientras imitaba el coito pegándose al cuerpo de la Spartan.

―No molestes ―dijo Kelly con rostro serio y alejando a la chica de ella.

Miranda entró en ese momento, y aunque su propósito era preguntarle a su madre sobre la conversación sostenida con su tía, vio que el momento no era propicio, por lo cual decidió posponer el momento para después, al cabo que era muy paciente.

―¿Ya estás molestando, Catherine? Es muy temprano aún ―dijo la muchacha sentándose a la mesa.

―Tía Catherine ―corrigió la doctora.

―Te llamas Catherine y así te seguiré llamando por el resto de mi vida ―insistió la adolescente.

―Cortana, debiste enseñarla a respetarme.

―Tú debiste darte a respetar en primer lugar ―dijo la aludida.

―¿Qué hiciste para desayunar? ―preguntó Miranda a su madre.

―Waffles.

―Mis favoritos ―gula en su voz.

Kelly sonrió, Miranda tenía la misma preferencia que John por los waffles en el desayuno. La muchacha notó la sonrisa de su tía.

―A tu padre le encantaban los waffles en el desayuno.

_«Aún deben encantarle»_ pensó Miranda.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó.

―Era capaz de comerse diez o más en una sola sesión.

―Es que son deliciosos ―contestó la chica.

Cortana le sirvió a Kelly primero.

―Deberías servirle primero a Miranda ―ofreció la Spartan.

―Ella llegó último ―contestó la mujer.

―Por mi no hay inconveniente ―exclamó la muchacha.

Minutos después, cuando todas terminaron de ingerir sus alimentos matutinos, Catherine sugirió...

―Deberíamos salir a alguna parte y aprovechar que las cuatro estamos juntas para divertirnos.

―Es buena idea ―agregó Cortana―. Deberíamos ir al lago a pasar el día.

―No, el lago no ―replicó Catherine con voz perezosa.

―¿Por qué no?

―Es sábado, el lago debe estar atestado de gente y no disfrutaríamos nada por estar rodeadas por todos lados ―explicó la joven doctora con obviedad en su voz.

―Tienes razón ―admitió Cortana.

―¿Y por qué no vamos al bosque? Allí casi nadie va ―propuso Miranda.

―Por mi está bien ―dijo Kelly, apoyando a su sobrina―. Además, quiero probar las armas que compramos ayer.

―Debí suponerlo ―comentó Cortana.

―Miranda tiene razón ―secundó Catherine―. Allí casi siempre está solo.

―De acuerdo. Pero hay que preparar los víveres y no pienso hacerlo yo sola ―dijo la madre de Miranda.

Las cuatro féminas comenzaron a prepararse para pasar el fin de semana en el bosque.

Las puertas de la instalación se abrieron de par en par dejando pasar un vehículo civil. En su interior, el almirante Lasky conducía tranquilamente, a su lado, su esposa Sarah fungía como copiloto. Sus vacaciones habían empezado un día antes, pero antes de salir de viaje, quería avisarle a sus hijos mayores. Por los más chicos no se preocupaban, puesto que los dejarían con alguien de confianza, estando en ese momento en la parte trasera del vehículo familiar.

Habían tomado un vuelo de dos horas desde Nueva York hasta Stuttgart, Alemania, para luego trasladarse por tierra hasta la academia, cuya ubicación era algún lugar de la Selva Negra, cerca de Schramberg. Y aunque pudieron haberse comunicado fácilmente con sus hijos mediante una videollamada, prefirieron hacerlo en persona.

―Esta escuela es enorme ―comentó Sarah.

―No sé de qué te sorprendes, tú trajiste a los chicos aquí ―afirmó Thomas.

―Tenía que hacerlos escarmentar, especialmente a Sandra.

―Oye, solo se defendieron de los chicos que los atacaron.

―¡Y casi los matan!

Hacía más de un año, Cadmon y Sandra fueron atacados por cerca de diez chicos de su escuela; los dos hermanos se defendieron y los mandaron a todos al hospital, pero fue Sandra quien más daño hizo al romperle varios huesos a los niños que los agredieron primero. Desde ese día, todos les temían, incluso los maestros, por lo que, para evitar más problemas y hacerle aprender a sus hijos que debían controlar su fuerza y temperamento, los envió a esa escuela militar en medio de los bosques de Europa.

―Te apuesto a que te sorprendiste cuando supiste que el jefe estaría aquí.

―No diré que no. Realmente fue una sorpresa. Espero que los haya puesto en paz.

―Créeme, ahora son como dos lindos gatitos.

―Ya lo creo ―sonrió la mujer.

Lasky recordó el primer reporte de John...

Un día después de haber llegado, Sandra había iniciado una pelea con un compañero de segundo grado, el mismo que el de Cadmon, su hermano; todo porque al chico se le había ocurrido decirle que se veía bien en uniforme. De no haber sido por la intervención del jefe maestro, seguramente habría terminado en la enfermería con todos los huesos hechos polvo.

Cuando John le detuvo la mano, Cadmon se dio cuenta, y malinterpretando el acto, se lanzó contra el hombre que se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a su hermana; nunca contó con que el hombre era un Spartan y que lo superaba en fuerza y destreza, por lo que ambos fueron castigados por el hombre dejándolos sin cenar y obligándolos al día siguiente a correr hasta que sus cuerpos no dieran más de sí cargando con una piedra pesada, lo que les tomó buena parte de ese día, ya que su condición como hijos de Sarah Palmer les conferían capacidades aumentadas de nacimiento, aunque no llegaban al nivel que tendrían si se convertían en Spartan completos.

―Allí está la escuela ―avisó Thomas.

―¿Aquí estudian Cadmon y Sandy? ―preguntó Charlie, el más pequeño de los hombres con 10 años de edad.

―Si, aquí mismo ―le contestó su madre.

―Yo tengo hambre ―dijo Rina, la benjamina de la familia.

―Tú siempre tienes hambre ―le replicó Paula, su hermana inmediatamente mayor con tan solo ocho años de edad.

El vehículo se detuvo en la entrada del edificio docente, en la puerta, John los esperaba con los hijos del almirante a cada lado, hacía poco que las clases habían terminado.

Todos bajaron. En cuanto Sandra miró a sus padres, se lanzó sobre ellos gritando.

―¡Papi! ¡Mami! ―se lanzó sobre su madre y la tomó de la ropa arrodillándose para luego decir―. ¡Por favor, sáquenme de aquí! ¡Les prometo que me portaré bien! ¡Es más, dejaré que todos los chicos de la escuela me golpeen! ¡Pero sáquenme de aquí!

Thomas y Sarah la miraban no creyendo sus palabras.

―¿Tan mal te trata el jefe? ―preguntó Thomas sonriendo ante el berrinche de su hija mayor.

―¡Sandra Lasky! ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? ―regañó la madre.

La chica sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes, dando a entender que fingía unos momentos antes.

―No es cierto, el jefe es buena onda ―se acercó al Spartan y le dio palmaditas en el hombro derecho―. ¿Verdad, jefe?

―No. Y si crees que con eso conseguirás un favor, estás completamente equivocada.

Sandra suspiró decepcionada por la actitud de su hija, pero después sonrió por la respuesta del jefe.

―No seas aduladora, Sandra ―dijo Cadmon guardando la compostura ante sus padres.

―Es un gran gusto verlo de nuevo, jefe ―saludó Sarah extendiendo su brazo hacia el hombre.

―Igualmente ―contestó mientras estrechaba la mano de la mujer. Miró a los niños detrás de la mujer―. Supongo que ellos son sus otros hijos.

―Lo son... menos el de cabello blanco ―bromeó y volteó a mirarlos―. Niños, vengan, quiero que conozcan al jefe. Los cuatro niños se acercaron a su madre―. Él es el jefe maestro, un Spartan igual que yo ―los niños miraron asombrados la estatura del hombre, puesto que nunca habían conocido a nadie más alto que su madre.

―Está muy alto ―comentó Laura, la segunda hija del matrimonio Lasky, que contaba con diez años de edad y era además la gemela de Charlie.

John los miró, sus rostros infantiles idénticos; solo eran distinguibles por sus atuendos y sus peinados, ya que Laura usaba el cabello largo y recogido en dos trenzas castañas que caían por su espalda, y su ropa correspondía al de cualquier niña común, aunque de talla mayor dado el desarrollo peculiar por ser medios Spartan.

―Ellos son mis hijos ―dijo Sarah―. Los gemelos Laura y Charlie de diez años, luego está Paula con ocho y Rina de cinco.

―¿Qué onda? ―saludó Rina sonriendo alegre.

―¡Respeta a tus mayores! ―reclamó Paula a su hermana―. Me disculpo, a veces mi hermana se pasa en su entusiasmo ―le dijo a John mientras inclinaba su cabeza en señal de respeto.

―Gusto en conocerlos ―dijo John, su rostro siempre serio no cambió un ápice, aunque por dentro sonreía ante las vueltas que da la vida.

El aire puro del bosque era algo que Miranda apreciaba, le encantaba además, el olor de los pinos y los abetos mezclado con la humedad de la niebla.

―Este lugar es genial ―exclamó, luego tomó aire hasta que sus pulmones se llenaron y exhaló lentamente sintiendo el aire salir por su nariz.

―Me encantan los lugares como este ―dijo Cortana―. Hace que me sienta libre.

―Si, si, mucha libertad ―dijo Catherine con tono molesto―. Ahora ayúdenme a bajar las cosas.

Kelly se acercó a Catherine y tomó una enorme canasta llena de comida, la suficiente para pasar allí todo el fin de semana. Por su parte, Cortana tomó una tienda para acampar y la colocó al lado de un árbol para armarla más adelante, cuando ya estuvieran acomodadas.

―Miranda ―llamó Cortana a su hija―. ¿Quieres ir conmigo a buscar leña?

―De acuerdo ―contestó la chica abrazando a su madre para besarla en la mejilla―. Te quiero.

―Yo también mi niña ―y la besó en la frente.

La muchacha y su madre se adentraron en el bosque en busca de madera seca.

―Miranda es linda cuando se lo propone ―comentó Catherine, dejando de lado su actitud sarcástica―. Estoy segura que John la adoraría por ser así ―sonrió, igualmente Kelly.

―Definitivamente ―secundó la Spartan.

―Y sobre todo por ese humor sarcástico que heredó de nosotras ―la joven doctora sonrió traviesa, luego miró hacia donde se habían ido su hermana y su sobrina, en sus ojos se veía el cariño que sentía por ambas.

Cuando Catherine se quitaba la máscara de sarcasmo y mal humor, podía entablar conversaciones bastante decentes, tal como en ese momento.

―Catherine... No creo que John vuelva.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Él no ha comentado nada, y tampoco ha dado señal de querer volver ―la mujer levantaba la tienda para no estar inactiva.

―Estoy segura que eso no es así ―contradijo Catherine―. A pesar de su seriedad y estoicismo, él ama a Cortana, y hará cualquier cosa por estar junto a ella. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se presente en la puerta de la casa y nos diga que ya volvió.

―Ojalá sea como tú dices.

―Claro que será así ―había seguridad en su afirmación.

A varios cientos de metros, Cortana y Miranda recogían algunos maderos gruesos para llevarlos al campamento y calentarse durante la noche. Las dos féminas disfrutaban el sonido del viento entre las copas de los árboles y el trinar de los pájaros, aquello era infinitamente mejor que quedarse en casa a morirse de aburrimiento.

―Mamá ¿te puedo preguntar algo? ―dijo Miranda; en sus brazos tenía un gran bulto de leña.

―Ya preguntaste ―contestó la mujer.

―¡No bromées así! ―reclamó la chica haciendo un puchero.

―De acuerdo, pregunta ―ella sonreía.

―¿Es cierto que mi papá está vivo?

Cortana se incorporó después de levantar una pequeña rama quedando de espalda a la chica; giró su cuerpo para quedar de frente a ella, en sus ojos se veía la sorpresa recibida y la incertidumbre al no saber qué contestar.

26


	3. Quiero conocer a mi papá

_Debo reconocer que me tardé mucho con este capítulo, pero ya está aquí, que es lo que importa.  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Quiero conocer a mi papá.  
**

―¿Es verdad que mi papá está vivo? ―la pregunta que Miranda había querido hacerle a su madre desde la noche anterior.

La madre de la chica se incorporó dándole la espalda, giró su cuerpo hacia ella. En su rostro había gran sorpresa y algo más que Miranda pudo identificar como temor.

―¿Cómo supiste eso? ―preguntó Cortana, su voz parecía temblar, una actitud que Miranda nunca había visto en ella.

―Anoche escuché la conversación que tú y mi tía sostuvieron ―la muchacha miraba a su madre a los ojos, la expresión en el rostro de Cortana era inconfundible, estaba asustada, algo que Miranda no esperaba ver en el rostro de quien la trajo al mundo― Entonces... ¿es verdad? ―la joven miraba a su madre con seriedad.

Cortana estaba por volver a hablar cuando la voz de Kelly las interrumpió...

―Miranda, Cortana ¿dónde están?

«Qué oportuna» pensó Cortana con alivio al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

―¡Por aquí! ―contestó la mujer al tiempo que caminaba en dirección a la otra.

Aquello no le había gustado a Miranda, quien esperaba una respuesta rápida.

―Mamá ―llamó la adolescente, mas Cortana no le hizo caso. Tal parecía que la respuesta esperada tardaría más de lo que ella hubiera querido.

―Ya me estaban preocupando ―comentó Kelly en la lejanía.

No encontrando más alternativa, Miranda se incorporó al grupo para continuar con ese día de «esparcimiento», pero buscaría de oportunidad para hablar nuevamente con su madre.

* * *

En la Tierra, John observaba a los cadetes correr alrededor de la pista de atletismo. A su lado se encontraba el almirante Lasky, quien había pasado la noche anterior en la academia a petición de su mujer, que quería ver cómo entrenaban a sus hijos; en ese momento corría con el grupo de jóvenes, quienes, a diferencia de los dos hijos de Lasky, ignoraban que se trataba de un Spartan. John notó que Márquez, el más problemático de sus cadetes, no corría, prefiriendo caminar lentamente, como si no hubiese querido fatigarse.

―Márquez ―llamó el jefe maestro con voz de mando―. Corre.

Intimidado por la fuerte voz de su instructor, el chico no tuvo otra alternativa que correr, o se habría expuesto a uno de los castigos del super hombre lo cual no sería agradable; lo sabía por propia voz de Cadmon y Sandra Lasky.

―¡Mira, papá! ¡Estoy corriendo! ―gritó Sandra al almirante.

―Cállate Sandra ―reprendió Cadmon, rojo de vergüenza.

Sarah, que iba en el grupo, se aceró a su hija por la espalda y le dio un sopapo.

―Más respeto por el almirante, niña ―dijo y luego se adelantó.

―No sé como puede soportar a Sandy, jefe ―dijo Thomas―. A veces ni Sarah la tolera y tiene que gritarle para que se calme, o como ya vio, darle alguna pequeña reprimenda física.

―Es fácil tolerarla ―dijo John con tranquilidad―. Catherine era mucho peor cuando vivía en Minister ―Thomas lo miró de reojo e intuyó lo que el hombre a su lado debía estar pensando en ese momento, por lo que consideró que sería bueno decirle lo que pensaban hacer él y su esposa.

―Jefe, Sarah y yo estamos a punto de viajar a Minister ―dijo, tratando de ver alguna reacción del Spartan, pero este pareció no inmutarse.

John miró a los ojos de su superior, aquello hacía sonar sus alarmas internas, indicándole que quizás el secreto entre él, Fred y Kelly había sido roto ―se preocupó―. Sin embargo, podría solo tratarse de una coincidencia.

―Señor ¿puedo saber el motivo de su viaje? ―John temió que el almirante supiera la verdad y que la intensión de sus palabras fuera delatora de la verdad; aquello podía significar que el resto de UNSC, y en especial ONI, estarían enterados del encubrimiento hecho por Kelly con la ayuda de Fred.

―Bueno... no tenemos por qué mentirle ―comentó Thomas―. Sarah quiere visitar la tumba de Cortana. Dice que quiere agradecerle las bofetadas verbales y mentales que le dio en el pasado.

John entendió a qué se refería el almirante, puesto que Thomas mismo le había contado sobre la conversación sostenida quince años atrás entre Cortana y la Spartan.

―Entiendo ―dijo.

―Debió ser duro enterarse de su muerte ―comentó el almirante con remordimiento, cosa que John notó de inmediato, mas no hizo ningún gesto.

―Esas cosas suceden, almirante ―era cuestión de buena suerte que Thomas no pudiera leer el rostro de John, porque de ser así, se habría dado cuenta de la verdad al instante.

―Bueno, pues en todo caso, Sarah y yo tenemos que retirarnos, pronto saldrá nuestra nave hacia Minister y no quiero que mi esposa se impaciente, además, debimos dejar a los niños con su nana ayer y no lo hicimos―Thomas saludó marcialmente a John, este lo imitó―. Fue un gran gusto saludarlo de nuevo jefe.

―Igualmente, señor.

Se dieron la mano. El almirante se retiró dejando a John en la pista. Sarah se acercó unos segundos después al ver que su marido se retiraba, lo que indicaba que era hora de irse.

―Jefe, le agradezco que haya calmado un poco a Sandra, y ha sido grato verlo de nuevo.

―El sentimiento es mutuo.

Sarah, al igual que hiciera su marido antes, extendió la mano para estrecharla con la de John y luego se retiró del lugar.

John se quedó algo inquieto; sabía el riesgo que correría su familia si el almirante o su mujer se encontraban con alguna de ellas. Aún así, calmó sus pensamientos, no debía pensar negativamente. Seguramente Cortana y Catherine ya habrían tomado algunas medidas para evitar ser encontradas por ONI. Aún así se preocupaba; no podía contactar con Kelly, quien seguramente aún estaba en Minister de visita, lo que, de tener la posibilidad de comunicarse con ella, la alertaría y llevaría a cabo un plan para evitar ser vistas. Ante la imposibilidad de poder advertirles, solo le quedaba la esperanza de que el almirante y su esposa no las encontraran por casualidad.

―Márquez, te dije que corrieras ―habló nuevamente al cadete, comenzando a perseguirlo para obligarlo a correr.

Horas después, Ramos entró en la oficina de John, en sus manos traía unos papeles, cosa que no agradó al Spartan.

―Jefe, acaba de llegar un informe desde el cuartel general de UNSC.

John suspiró con resignación.

―¿Qué dice?

―Esto no le va a gustar.

―Nada de lo que viene del cuartel general me gusta. Siempre son malas noticias.

―Bueno, pues no sé como interpretará esto. Al parecer ONI sospecha de la presencia de fuerzas insurrectas en la Tierra ―ante lo informado, John miró fijamente a su subordinado.

―Eso no puede ser posible... Después de las dos guerras con el Covenant y contra el Didacta, la Tierra es aún más vigilado por UNSC que antes.

―Eso mismo pensé. Pero ante los recortes de presupuesto y reducción de los salarios de algunos oficiales de alto rango, lo único que puedo pensar en este momento es que alguien debe haber permitido la entrada de fuerzas insurrectas al planeta tras obtener un gran soborno.

―Traidores ―dijo John con su voz carente de emoción, pero por dentro sentía rencor contra esas personas capaces de traicionar sus valores por míseras migajas. Luego añadió―... entonces habrá que estar preparados por si debemos entrar en acción.

―Ya el cuerpo directivo inició algunos movimientos por si la academia es atacada. Aunque, sinceramente, no creo que nos tomen en cuenta.

―No estés tan seguro. Los insurrectos no dudarán en atacarnos si saben que estoy aquí.

―¿Es vanidad lo que escucho? ―preguntó Ramos con humor.

―En este momento no hay motivos para bromear ―John se retiró de la oficina; quería hablar con los directivos.

* * *

El fin de semana entre Cortana y Miranda había sido tenso, la chica había buscado de muchas maneras quedarse a solas con su madre, pero la mujer tenía más recursos de los que la joven creyó posibles; en ningún momento pudo separarla de Catherine o su tía. Sin embargo, sabía que no podría evitarla para siempre. Se resignó por el momento a no poder sacarle una sola palabra mientras estuvieran en el bosque, decidió que la abordaría en su casa; en algún momento tendría que quedarse sola y sería entonces cuando aprovecharía la oportunidad para preguntarle y sacarle toda la verdad. Y tal momento llegó la noche del domingo, cuando inesperadamente para Cortana, Catherine invitó a Kelly al cine para ver una película de corte bélico donde, según la doctora, aparecía una muy convincente imitación de la Spartan.

Cortana se encontraba en su habitación, estaba un poco cansada después de estar esquivando los intentos de su hija por separarla del grupo y sacarle la verdad sobre su padre, pues, a pesar de tener las habilidades de un Spartan, su hija también las tenía, aunque no lo supiera, y era muy difícil esquivarla cuando se proponía algo, y en ese momento se proponía descubrir todo lo que le había estado ocultando durante quince años. Había sido realmente desafortunado que la chica escuchara la conversación entre Kelly y ella, y eso había despertado su curiosidad, lo que podría acarrearles muchos problemas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Cortana se dio mentalmente una bofetada por no haberla asegurado.

―Mamá ―dijo Miranda. Cortana fingió estar dormida, mas la terquedad de su hija era mucha―. Mamá ―volvió a llamar, pero Cortana seguía fingiendo―. Mamá, sé que estás despierta; no trates de evitarme nuevamente.

«¡Mierda!» pensó Cortana, a veces la astucia de su hija era molesta. No teniendo más alternativa se sentó y encaró a la muchacha.

―Está bien ¿qué quieres saber?

―Lo que te pregunté en el bosque ―la voz de la chica era seria y su mirada muy parecida a la de su padre cuando algo le molestaba. Cortana lo notó y pensó sobre la reacción que provocaría en aquellos que no la conocían cuando frunciera el ceño como en ese momento; incluso ella, que era su madre, se sentía intimidada cuando las cejas de Miranda se entornaban así.

―En ese caso... solo te diré esto... sí... tu padre está vivo, pero no preguntes nada más.

―Pero ¿por qué? ―reclamó la joven al obtener una respuesta tan simple, y además, con una prohibición añadida.

―Solo eso, no preguntes el por qué, y no quiero que vuelvas a preguntar.

―¡Pero, mamá! ¡Quiero saber por qué me has ocultado esto toda mi vida!

―Miranda, hay secretos que no deben revelarse jamás, y por tu bien, quiero que no indagues más en esto ―dijo mirando los ojos de su hija.

―No puedo creer que me tengas tan poca confianza ―había resentimiento en la voz de la chica.

―No es por eso, hija. Es que simplemente no puedo faltar a una promesa hecha a tu padre.

―¿Y qué promesa...

―Por favor, Miranda, no me preguntes más ―Cortana conocía bien a su hija, y si no le prohibía rotundamente investigar sobre su padre, corría el riesgo de descubrirlo todo, lo que a su vez, podría alertar a ONI sobre su existencia―... y te prohíbo totalmente que vuelvas a tratar este tema conmigo y con cualquier otra persona.

―No, mamá, no lo acepto ¡No lo acepto! ―le gritó.

Cortana, tratando de guardar la compostura le dijo...

―No es cuestión aceptar o no; es una orden la que te estoy dando.

―¿Por qué? ―el llanto no tardó en surgir de los ojos y voz de la joven.

―Porque soy tu madre ―dijo Cortana fríamente, aunque por dentro se sentía tan mal como su hija por no poder decirle toda la verdad, pero si quería evitar que se metiera en problemas debía actuar con fuerza, incluso despotismo.

Miranda salió de la habitación sumamente enojada, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, ¿qué oscuros motivos obligaban a su madre a no decirle nada?

Cortana permaneció en su habitación, el ruido de una puerta siendo azotada le indicó que su hija estaba furiosa; una lágrima recorrió su rostro y luego de esa, muchas más la siguieron.

―Sabía que esto pasaría.

* * *

La noche estaba clara. Eso era algo muy bueno para John, quien contemplaba las estrellas en dirección a Minister, sin sospechar que él era el motivo por el cual Cortana y Miranda discutieron.

La repentina presencia de Cadmon Lasky lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

―Jefe ―llamó el adolescente.

―Dime, Lasky.

―¿Es cierto lo que escuché? ¿que hay fuerzas insurrectas en la Tierra?

John volteó a mirarlo, descubriendo intranquilidad en el rostro del joven, en ese momento pensó que era un infortunio para el chico ser tan inquisitivo a una edad tan corta, pero le sucedió lo mismo a él cuando tenía esa edad, por lo que sabía como debía sentirse el muchacho.

―En primer lugar, quiero saber cómo te enteraste ―dijo John.

―Vi un documento en las manos del instructor Ramos donde dice que hay fuerzas insurrectas en la Tierra.

Era admirable la buena vista del primogénito del almirante Lasky, pues había leído un documento en manos de otra persona a gran distancia, lo que en ese momento podía ser más una maldición que una bendición, tomando en cuenta la edad y la previa educación civil del chico.

―Eso es solo una suposición de ONI, y hasta que no se confirme lo contrario, no hay nada que temer.

―Si se llega a confirmar, estoy dispuesto a pelear, señor. Quiero defender la Tierra tal como han hecho mis padres y usted.

―Antes que pelear, estudia y vive.

Aquellas palabras desconcertaron al adolescente, quien esperaba un respuesta muy diferente a la obtenida.

―No lo entiendo. Usted está aquí para enseñarnos a luchar por la Tierra y sus colonias. ¿Por qué ahora me dice esto? ―aquello sonaba como una especie de reclamo para John.

―Uno nunca sabe cuándo iniciará una guerra, ni los horrores que en ella veremos. Por eso, antes que suceda, vive tu vida; la juventud no vuelve y sería muy triste si la desperdiciaras en medio de la guerra.

―¿Por qué me dice esto jefe?

―Porque no es bueno dejar que los jóvenes vivan y mueran por y para la guerra, lo sé por experiencia propia.

―Jefe ¿usted ha tenido alguna vez alguien a quien defender sin que se lo ordenen?

―Eso fue hace mucho tiempo ―recordó su tiempo junto a Cortana―. Pero no estamos hablando de mi, sino de ti ―miró al chico a los ojos―. Vive y sé feliz antes de que algo o alguien venga y te arrebate la oportunidad de probar la paz y la felicidad ―luego puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Cadmon―. Éso te dará coraje para pelear, si aún quieres hacerlo, porque luchar sin un motivo es algo inútil. No trates de salvar el mundo, solo a quienes amas.

Al oír esas palabras, Cadmon recordó palabras similares dichas por su padre meses antes, durante la visita anterior a la de esos días. Y al comparar las palabras de los dos hombres, Cadmon notó cierto tono paternal de parte del supersoldado, algo que no creyó posible; toda su vida le habían dicho que ese hombre era solo una máquina de matar y que todos los Spartan eran similares.

―Se escucha como mi padre.

―Podría decirse que soy padre ―pensó en Miranda―... de todos en el pelotón.

―Jefe ¿usted tiene hijos? ―Cadmon hizo una pregunta que John jamás esperó escuchar de nadie.

―¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Bueno... sus palabras solo las diría alguien que tiene hijos. Al menos es lo que yo creo.

―Entonces... esa es una pregunta que quizás algún día pueda contestar. Pero por el momento, es mejor que vuelvas a tu barraca y duermas; mañana hay que levantarse temprano a clases.

―Si, señor.

El chico se retiró con la inquietud en su mente. El jefe no había contestado su pregunta, pero había dejado la respuesta en el aire y eso podía significar dos cosas, la primera, que el Spartan jamás había tenido hijos y que sus palabras eran fruto de su experiencia en el campo de batalla, y la segunda, que en alguna parte de la galaxia tenía uno o varios hijos a los que quizás jamás había conocido. Se inclinaba más por la segunda, dada la forma de responder del supersoldado, pero si quería saber la respuesta a ciencia cierta, debería comenzar a investigar, el problema era en dónde.

* * *

Unas horas después, en Minister, Catherine y Kelly cruzaban la puerta de la casa; al entrar, frente a ellas estaba Cortana, y por la expresión en su rostro, supieron que algo malo había sucedido. Catherine fue la primera en hablar.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preocupación en su voz.

Cortana la miró a los ojos, luego a Kelly.

―Miranda sabe que su padre está vivo.

Catherine puso cara sorprendida al escuchar la afirmación de Cortana. Kelly, aunque no hizo expresión alguna, por dentro también estaba sorprendida; se preguntaron cómo había hecho Miranda para enterarse del secreto mejor guardado por ellas.

―¿Sabes cómo se enteró? ―preguntó nuevamente Catherine.

―Nos escuchó a Kelly y a mi conversando el día de su cumpleaños.

―¿Dónde está ahora? ―Catherine no estaba para broma alguna en ese momento.

―En su habitación ―luego agregó―: ella vino a mi cuarto para preguntármelo; al principio fingí estar dormida, pero ya saben cómo es de astuta...

―Y supongo que de golpe te soltó la pregunta ―comentó Catherine.

―En realidad, la primera vez que me hizo la pregunta fue en el bosque, y sí, lo hizo sin rodeos.

―Cortana, creo que es hora de que le digas la verdad ―comentó Kelly.

―Siéndoles sincera, tengo miedo. Si con el mero hecho de decirle que no tratara de indagar más azotó su puerta, no quiero pensar en lo que hará si le cuento toda la verdad.

―¿Y por qué no lo compruebas? ―preguntó Miranda desde la parte alta de las escaleras, en su voz había resentimiento y tristeza.

Las tres mujeres miraron a la adolescente, cuyos ojos enrojecidos evidenciaban que había estado llorando. Kelly trató de responderle, mas fue interrumpida por Cortana.

―Déjame hablar con ella... después de todo, soy su madre.

Miranda cruzó sus brazos esperando la explicación de Cortana, mas esta no habló, sino que se encaminó hacia la sala, en donde tomó asiento y esperó a que su hija y las otras dos féminas también lo hicieran.

―¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás lo que quiero saber? ―Miranda estaba molesta, y no solo eso, también estaba triste.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, Miranda estaba perdiendo la paciencia, algo sumamente raro en ella.

―Mamá...

―Miranda... el hecho que te haya ocultado la verdad sobre tu padre se debe a muchas cosas sucedidas en el pasado, de las cuales, tú no tienes ninguna culpa, pero que, sin embargo, podrían poner en peligro tu vida.

―No me importa, solo quiero saber la verdad.

―Está bien ―Cortana tenía su rostro mirando hacia el suelo, le estaba costando mucho escoger las palabras con las que le hablaría a su hija, no quería herirla. Pasó sus manos por su cabello―. Para empezar, yo no soy la modesta bibliotecaria que todo el mundo cree... serví a UNSC durante ocho años en la rama de inteligencia e infiltración y fue allí donde conocí a tu padre. Al principio...

Durante todo el relato, Miranda miró a su madre, le sorprendía todo lo que había callado para protegerla. Aún así, Cortana omitió toda referencia al proyecto Spartan II y que su padre era la culminación de ese proyecto, también evitó hablar sobre su pasado como inteligencia artificial; esos eran secretos que esperaba no revelarle hasta que Miranda conociera a John y entonces pudieran explicarle todo entre los dos. Además, quería evitar a toda costa que su hija se involucrara con ONI y de esa forma, que le hicieran daño alguno, aunque por dentro sentía que la estaba dañando más de lo que podría parecer.

Poco más de una hora después, Cortana terminó de hablar, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos al tratar de contener el llanto ante todos los recuerdos que vinieron a su mente. Miranda, por su parte, también se encontraba en un estado similar y se sentía más afectada al ver a su madre a punto de llorar, ya que era algo que jamás pensó ver en su rostro; siempre se había mostrado tan entera que ella había llegado a pensar que su madre era insensible a esas cosas.

―Mamá...

―Hija... si ahora me dices que me odias, te entenderé. Yo no he sido la más sincera contigo todos estos años y realmente me duele el haberlo hecho. Pero solo quiero que entiendas que lo hice para protegerte, porque te amo ―justo en ese momento ocurrió lo que Miranda jamás había visto de su madre... llanto verdadero.

―¿Pero de quién o quienes me proteges? ―preguntó a punto de llorar también.

―ONI ―dijo Catherine al ver que su hermana ya no podría seguir con el interrogatorio.

―¿ONI? ¿Qué tiene que ver ONI en todo esto?

―Todo ―la actitud de Catherine era muy diferente a la que Miranda estaba acostumbrada―. ONI es el culpable de que ahora tu madre, tú y yo estemos ocultándonos, y es por ellos que tu padre no ha podido estar con nosotras desde hace quince años ―se aclaró la garganta, ella también sentía la molestia característica del llanto temprano―. Tanto tu madre como yo no somos gente normal...

―Eso lo sé...

―No me refiero a todas las tonterías que hacemos juntas, sino a lo que somos... nuestra verdadera identidad... Miranda, tu madre y yo tenemos un origen muy diferente al de cualquier otra persona.

―¿Qué? ¿ahora me dirás que son alienígenas? ―sarcasmo en la voz de la adolescente.

―Nada de eso. Tu madre y yo somos clones de una misma persona.

Aquella revelación dejó a la chica perpleja ¿de qué le estaba hablando Catherine? ¿acaso era otra de sus tontas bromas? Rápidamente se respondió negativamente, el rostro de la hermana de su madre se veía realmente serio, y sus ojos levemente enrojecidos, aguantando el llanto, no podían indicar otra cosa más que Catherine estaba diciendo la verdad.

―¿Clones? ¿Quieres decir que ambas son artificiales? ―la voz de Miranda delataba la sorpresa por aquella revelación.

―Si ―dijo con resignación la joven doctora.

―¿Tú también tía? ―preguntó a Kelly.

―No, yo no.

Miranda se agarró la cabeza.

―Todo es tan confuso. Pero, si son clones ¿no deberían tener algún problema con sus cuerpos? ―la chica sabía bien sobre los problemas de la clonación flash, los había estudiado en sus clases de biología en la escuela, además de ser moral y éticamente reprobado por la sociedad y en última instancia, ilegal.

―Yo los tengo ―mencionó Catherine―. Ya que soy un clon flash, debo tomar los medicamentos que me permiten evitar la falla general de mis órganos.

―¿Y mamá?

―Yo no tengo esos problemas. El método utilizado en mí fue muy distinto al usado en Catherine. Mi clonación se llevó a cabo mediante un proceso mucho más avanzado llamado composición.

―Entonces... ¿yo no soy tu hija de verdad? ―los ojos de la chica se entristecieron, pues sabía de sobra sobre la esterilidad de los clones.

―En eso te equivocas ―corrigió Kelly. Miranda la miró―. La composición hace una copia exacta de la persona, incluyendo su capacidad reproductiva. Así que no te preocupes, eres hija de Cortana aunque ella no quisiera ―sonrió levemente.

―Miranda, sé que todo lo que te hemos dicho, debimos revelártelo hace mucho. Pero entiéndenos, era una promesa que le hicimos a tu padre para evitar que cayeras en poder de ONI ―Cortana bajó la mirada una vez más―. Todo esto ha sido culpa mía. Mi madre sabía que ONI estaría detrás de mi en cuanto se enteraran de mi existencia, y de haberme atrapado no habría pasado de ahí, pero tanto ella como tu padre se negaron a que me convirtieran en rata de laboratorio, y por si fuera poco, te tuve a ti, y yo no podría permitir que ellos te tuvieran y te trataran igual que como me habrían tratado a mi. Tampoco podría separarme de ti, que eres la única prueba de que tu padre y yo estuvimos juntos alguna vez. Sin embargo, mi temor no ha parado de crecer desde entonces. Tu padre se sacrificó para evitarnos todos esos problemas, pero no sabemos cuándo ONI descubrirá la mentira y vuelva a estar sobre nosotras.

―¿Tanto le temen a ONI?

―No a todo ONI, sino a la sección 3, la encargada de las investigaciones científicas y el espionaje, la misma rama a la que perteneció nuestras creadora ―mencionó Catherine.

―¿Quién era ella? ―preguntó Miranda.

―Eso ahora no tiene importancia ―atajó Catherine.

―¿Pero cómo han evadido a ONI todo este tiempo?

―En eso entro yo ―intervino Kelly―. He sido yo quien ha estado ocultando su presencia todos estos años. Sé quienes son en ONI, yo misma he pertenecido a esa rama desde hace muchos años y no me gusta la idea de que la familia de mi mejor amigo sufra por los intereses de unas cuantas personas.

―¿Y cómo...

―Les dije que tú y tu madre murieron durante el parto.

―¿Es todo?

―Si ¿pensaste que habría llevado a cabo un encubrimiento más elaborado?

―Bueno... si.

―Podría haber lo hecho, pero a veces el plan más simple es el más efectivo. La prueba está en que no han sido encontradas durante quince años. ONI no tiene idea de su existencia.

―Comprendo ―la joven sonrió con ironía―. Es increíble.

―Una cosa mas, Miranda ―agregó Cortana, las otras tres mujeres la vieron―. Ahora que ya sabes esto, no quiero que este tema se vuelva a tratar. ONI tiene muchos espías en todas partes y no me extrañaría que hubiera alguno en los alrededores.

―Cortana tiene razón ―secundó Kelly―. Aunque en ONI sepan lo que les dije, debe haber oficiales que no se creyeron mi historia, así que es mejor no levantar sospechas. Por otro lado... Miranda, será conveniente que lo aquí dicho no sea platicado con nadie más; debes guardar el secreto.

―Entiendo... aunque... Me intriga lo que pueda estar haciendo mi padre en estos momentos.

―En vez de estar pensando esas cosas, deberías abrazar a tu madre y disculparte por tu comportamiento anterior ―regañó Catherine.

Miranda se acercó a Cortana, esta la miró.

―Lo siento, mamá ¿me perdonas? ―las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de los ojos de la joven.

―Soy yo la que debe pedirte perdón por no decirte esto antes ―dijo Cortana al tiempo que se levantaba para quedar frente a frente con su hija, quien era ligeramente más baja que ella, pero estaba segura que el cualquier momento la superaría en estatura y fuerza.

Miranda se abrazó a su madre, Cortana la abrazó también.

―Te quiero, mi amor ―dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

―Y yo a ti, mamita.

Las dos lloraron por un largo tiempo.

* * *

Horas después, una nave salía del desliespacio. Por su apariencia, cualquiera podría notar que se trataba de una nave civil, pues carecía totalmente de armamento, y su estética era más estilizada y elegante que una militar, donde primaba la funcionalidad sobre la estética. En el interior de dicha nave, Thomas y Sarah Lasky despertaron de su sueño críogenico. La primera en salir de su cápsula fue Sarah, que de inmediato se posicionó frente a la de su esposo para sostenerlo cuando saliera, pues conocía de sobra su alérgia a la citopretalina.

―Gracias, cariño ―dijo Thomas al momento de apoyarse sobre su mujer y querer volver el estómago―. Esta es la parte que más odio de viajar en el espacio.

―Pues mientras no se invente algo mejor que la citopretalina para soportar la criogenización, tendrás que aguantarte... o no viajar en absoluto.

―¿Y perderme unas vacaciones fuera de la tierra? Prefiero soportar esto.

―Parece que el descanso comienza a hacerte efecto ―comentó alegre Sarah, luego besó a su marido en la frente.

Minutos después se encontraban en los asientos asignados para el último tramo de su viaje, cuya duración había sido de tan solo tres días.

―Es increíble la velocidad que las naves alcanzan desde la integración de tecnología forerunner en los motores desliespaciales ―comentó Thomas a su esposa.

―¿Recuerdas que nuestro primer viaje a Minister, a bordo de la Infinity, tomó nueve semanas? ―preguntó Sarah.

―Vaya que los viajes eran dilatados en ese tiempo ―sonrió el almirante.

La voz del capitán de la nave interrumpió la conversación de los esposos...

―_Atención, les habla el capitán: estamos por ingresar a la atmósfera de nuestro destino. Por favor, ajusten sus cinturones de seguridad. Guarden cualquier objeto que pueda caerse o proyectarse contra otras personas. Gracias_ ―la comunicación cesó.

Toda la gente a bordo de la nave hizo lo indicado antes de entrar en la atmósfera de Minister.

* * *

Un nuevo día amanecía, Miranda se levantó rápidamente, no quería perder tiempo para hablar con Tony sobre lo que había pensado en la noche. Si había alguien que podía ayudarle con lo que necesitaba, era sin duda su amigo de las muletas. Se bañó, se arregló y salió a toda prisa de su casa; no quiso desayunar para no perder tiempo, aunque más adelante, esa misma mañana, su estómago le reclamaría.

Corrió hasta la escuela a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, lo que la puso en el lugar en menos de diez minutos. Si supiera el resto de la verdad sobre su padre y su madre, agradecería la posesión de sus habilidades Spartan.

Entró a su clase más temprano de lo normal, acomodó sus útiles en su pupitre y salió rápidamente hasta el frente de la escuela. Miró el reloj de pulso que Juliette le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños, aún faltaban veinte minutos para que el timbre sonara. Con total seguridad, Tony llegaría en unos cinco minutos, tiempo que aprovechó para pensar en su padre y en lo que sucedería el día que se encontraran cara a cara.

Antes de los cinco minutos, Tony llegó acompañado de su padre, un hombre maduro y de aspecto rudo cuyo trabajo era ser el comandante en jefe de la zona militar cercana a Rose Valley. Miranda se acercó rápidamente a su amigo.

―¡Tony! ―gritó alegre. El chico la miró y sonrió también.

Aunque no lo diera a notar, Miranda le atraía, pero nunca había sentido el valor de decírselo, su condición médica era la causante de su temor a que ella lo rechazara. Cuando la vio acercarse a él, observó su figura esbelta, de piernas largas y bien formadas, apenas cubiertas por la corta falda del uniforme que en ella se veía aún más corta; su busto, generoso, sin llegar a ser exagerado, indicaba que a pesar de su edad, ya era toda una mujer; y no podía olvidarse de su rostro, sumamente bello, muy parecido al de Cortana, y con cierta expresión de dureza que le daban un toque inocente y salvaje a la vez, lo cual, le parecía muy atractivo. Aunque sabía que por su estatura, la mayoría de los hombres de la escuela ni siquiera se dignaban en verla; parecía que no les gustaba que una chica fuera más alta que ellos.

―Buenos días, Miranda ―saludó el muchacho.

―¡Tony, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante! ―se volteó dándole la espalda. Tony no pudo evitar posar su mirada en la zona donde deberían estar los glúteos de la muchacha―. Sube rápido, no podemos perder tiempo.

Sin tener idea de para qué lo necesitaba su amiga, el chico se acercó a la espalda de esta para que lo levantara y comenzara a correr por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a la azotea, donde ella le expondría lo que había estado pensando la noche anterior.

―¿Y bien? ¿para qué soy bueno?

―Antes de decirte mi petición, quiero que escuches atentamente lo que te voy a decir...

Miranda le reveló su descubrimiento a pesar de que su familia le había pedido que no lo hiciera con nadie. Pero Tony no era nadie, era su amigo de toda la vida.

―Entonces... tu padre sigue vivo ―afirmó el chico con cierta sorpresa en su voz.

―¡Si! ―contestó emocionada la chica.

―Pues... ¡felicidades! ¡me alegro por ti! ―dijo con verdadero entusiasmo.

Miranda, presa de la emoción, abrazó al joven. Tony, por su parte, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, sin duda, la chica le gustaba, pero no sabía cómo actuar en ese momento. Optó por hacer lo mismo que ella y le devolvió el abrazo. Pasados unos segundos, la joven deshizo el momento.

―Tony, ahora que te he dicho esto, quiero pedirte un favor ―la anterior alegría se vio sustituida por la seriedad.

―Lo que quieras.

―Ayúdame a encontrarlo.

―Pero ¿cómo?

―Ayúdame a pasar por alguien mayor... eres muy hábil con las computadoras, lo sé, Catherine te ha enseñado muchos trucos. Quiero que me ayudes a falsificar algunos documentos.

―Miranda, no estarás pensado viajar fuera del planeta.

―Eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer.

―¿Estás loca? ¡Si nos atrapan iremos a prisión!

―¡Por favor, Tony! Yo nunca te he pedido nada. Además, me debes muchos favores.

―¡Pero lo que me pides es ilegal! Además, Cortana me desmembraría si sabe que te ayudé.

―Tony... por favor ―Miranda puso cara de corderito a medio morir para tratar de ablandar a su amigo.

―Ni hablar, no te ayudaré ―fue la negativa de Tony. Miranda bajó su rostro, parecía que sus planes se habían frustrado antes de comenzar―... pero conozco a alguien que puede hacernos ese favor.

La expresión de la chica se iluminó al escuchar que aún había esperanza.

―¿Quién es?

―Es un chico cracker que conocí en la red, al parecer es bastante bueno en esto. Dicen que pudo entrar en los servidores de UNSC sin que lo notaran. No lo conozco en persona, pero podría ayudarnos a encontrar a tu padre, y de ser necesario, hasta podría falsificar algunos documentos.

―De acuerdo, esta tarde iré a tu casa para que contactemos a ese hacker.

―Es cracker.

―Lo que sea, con tal de que me ayude encontrar a mi padre.

El timbre del inicio de clases alertó a los dos jóvenes. Miranda levantó en su espalda a Tony, y corrió hasta la clase de su amigo para que este no llegara tarde, aunque ella fue reprendida por no llegar a tiempo a la suya.

«_Espero pronto encontrar a mi padre y preguntarle muchas cosas_» pensó Miranda cuando se acomodó en su asiento para comenzar la nueva jornada escolar.

* * *

Cortana caminaba tranquilamente hacia la biblioteca. Aquél día le había apetecido caminar, por lo que dejó su coche en casa al cuidado de Catherine, quien de seguro estaría todo el día pegada a la pantalla de su computadora escribiendo código, infiltrándose en los servidores de sus «competidores» o simplemente mirando pornografía, porque la conocía bien y había descubierto imágenes, vídeos y literatura obscena en el disco duro en más de una ocasión.

Después de haberle contado parte de la verdad a Miranda la noche anterior, la mujer sentía que su carga era menos pesada. Sin embargo, aún faltaba revelarle un último secreto, pero prefería esperar a que John volviera, si es que se dignaba en regresar, para finalmente contarle toda, absolutamente toda la verdad y por fin acabar con todo el sufrimiento de esos quince años en soledad.

Pasó frente al cementerio de Rose Valley, miró hacia el interior, donde se encontraba su supuesta tumba, cuya lápida tenía escrito su nombre falso, el mismo que había utilizado en aquel entonces para ocultar su identidad. No era mucho lo que se fijaba en esa tumba cada vez que pasaba por ese lugar, pero por alguna razón, ese día le dio por mirarla y se sorprendió al ver a dos personas mirando la lápida de su supuesta tumba. No reconoció a la pareja, quizás eran un par de personas buscando el sepulcro de algún pariente, por lo que sin darle más importancia, apresuró su paso para llegar temprano al trabajo. Después de todo, era la directora de dicho lugar y no podía dar mal ejemplo a los empleados.

En el cementerio, Thomas y Sarah observaban la lápida donde estaba escrito el nombre falso que Cortana había adoptado cuando se ocultó en Minister por primera vez. Ninguno de los dos sospechó que a sus espaldas, la verdadera y viva Cortana había pasado hacía unos segundos a su trabajo en la biblioteca del pueblo.

―Debió ser duro para el jefe enterarse de la muerte de Cortana ―comentó Sarah, cuyo rostro demostraba pesadumbre.

―Y lo peor, estar tan lejos que le fue imposible despedirse de ella y su hijo.

Sarah, después de tantos años, aún sentía remordimientos por no haber podido, más bien querido, ayudar a Cortana cuando esta casi gritaba por alguien que les tendiera la mano. Sabía de sobra que la condena sobre John había sido injusta, pero eso lo comprendió justo en el momento que el jefe maestro fue sentenciado por el tribunal.

Thomas tenía sentimientos semejantes. Cortana le había aclarado las verdaderas intenciones del jefe a bordo de la Infinity. Sin embargo, su búsqueda constante de justicia le había impedido ayudarles en ese momento. Se había arrepentido de perseguir al jefe en el momento que lo entregó a las autoridades militares. Y lo único que pudo hacer para resarcir ese pecado fue ayudar a Cortana a huir de la Tierra.

En ese momento, al ver la lápida de quien fuera la única personas que parecía entender a John 117, Thomas J. Lasky sintió remordimientos por haber formado una familia cuando le negó esa posibilidad al hombre que le había salvado la vida hacía tantos años, de formar la propia.

―Quizás la doctora siga con vida ―comentó Sarah, sabiendo lo inteligente que era la joven clon de la doctora Halsey―. Posiblemente haya conseguido los medicamentos necesarios para mantenerse con vida.

―Es posible que ella haya muerto, no creo que la soledad sea buena compañera cuando se ha perdido a seres tan queridos como lo fue Cortana. Tal vez ella se haya dejado morir de tristeza.

Los dos esposos recorrieron el cementerio en busca de alguna lápida con el nombre falso de la doctora, pero no encontraron nada, lo que les dio un poco de esperanzas.

―Tal vez ella siga con vida ―dijo Sarah.

―Quizás. Aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que se haya ido de este lugar y haya muerto en otro.

Los dos esposos salieron del cementerio con la firme convicción de encontrar a la doctora y saber la historia de la muerte de Cortana y su hijo. El único lugar donde podrían encontrar a la doctora en se pueblo era la dirección donde ellos sabían que habían vivido Cortana y el jefe en el pasado.

* * *

Catherine era la otra empleada de la pequeñísima empresa de software que Cortana lideraba. La joven mujer había pedido expresamente a su hermana que no la mencionara como una integrante de ese negocio, pues le gustaba el anonimato para poder trabajar sin complicaciones. Aunque sabía que Cortana era mucho más hábil con las computadoras que ella al haber sido una inteligencia artificial diseñada para infiltrarse en los diferentes sistemas informáticos de UNSC y el Covenant. Esas habilidades las había conservado cuando fue compuesta, por lo que le eran muy útiles a la hora de programar y le daban ventaja sobre los competidores de la zona.

Aunque, para poder guardar las apariencias, hacían el software menos eficiente de lo que podían hacerlo, pero lo suficientemente bueno como para superar a sus rivales. Y eso les había hecho ganar algo de dinero extra para poder vivir sin preocupaciones económicas y darse algunos lujos de vez en cuando.

Miró hacia el frente y observó una fotografía donde estaban ella, su hermana y Miranda después de haber festejado el cumpleaños de Cortana en alguna ocasión en el pasado. Las caras de felicidad de su hermana y sobrina eran algo que atesoraba, y la hacían pensar en cómo sería la vida si John no hubiese sido enjuiciado. Luego miró hacia su espalda y encontró a Kelly leyendo uno de los libros de Miranda.

Kelly también había cambiado mucho de como la había conocido; aunque nunca dejó de ser sarcástica cuando opinaba, sí se notaba que sus modales se habían suavizado mucho, y no había que buscar mucho en qué cosas su trato con la gente había cambiado. Cuando era más joven, la Spartan era distante con otras personas que no fueran Spartan, incluso llegó a ignorarlos completamente si las personas que la rodeaban eran civiles. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, después de convivir con otras personas durante su primera estancia en Minister, Kelly empezó a adaptarse a la vida en sociedad, justo como le había estado sucediendo a John cuando estaba con ellas. También pensó en que quizás la edad estaba afectando a su Spartan.

Kelly fijó su vista en Catherine, la doctora sonrió, cosa que a la Spartan le extrañó, ya que no era común que la doctora sonriera de manera tan «cariñosa».

―¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó Kelly.

―Ya estás vieja ―contestó la joven.

―Tú más.

―Yo aún soy joven.

―No si contamos con tus años previos a la clonación.

―Eso está en el pasado.

―Pues yo no me siento vieja, me siento igual que siempre.

―¿Segura?

―Tanto como que me llamo Kelly ―la madura mujer sonrió.

―Tengo el presentimiento de que estamos llegando a un punto muerto en esta conversación.

―Si. Creo que será mejor seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo antes de esto ―la Spartan volvió a su lectura.

Catherine tecleó algunos comandos en la computadora cuando el sonido del timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y trabajo. Se levantó maldiciendo, y esperaba que no fuera alguno de esos molestos vendedores de puerta en puerta o le estrellaría lo primero que tuviera a mano. Salió del sótano de la casa aún farfullando y llegó hasta la entrada, abrió la puerta y se encontró con las dos personas que menos esperaba ver. Quince años atrás le sucedió algo parecido al encontrarse con la loca Serin Osman.

Thomas y Sarah miraron a la joven sin reconocerla de inmediato, aunque pasados unos segundos pudieron notar el parecido de esta con Cortana, lo que les confirmó de quien se trataba. Thomas saludó primero.

―Buenos días ¿Catherine?

Catherine no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, simplemente lo que estaba pasando en ese momento no debía ser posible, quizás estaba soñado; se pellizcó un brazo para comprobarlo, mas el dolor le hizo saber que no estaba dormida.

―Hace mucho que no nos vemos ―secundó Sarah.

―Hola... ―contestó la joven doctora, no tenía idea de cómo actuar. Solo sabía que en ese momento su vida y la de su familia estaban en peligro, quizás no directamente por las personas que tenía en frente, sino porque eso significaba que ONI podrían estar más cerca de lo que en un principio creyeron.

* * *

La hora del receso había llegado justo cuando Miranda estaba al borde de su paciencia; no se había podido concentrar en sus clases debido a los pensamientos sobre su padre. Se preguntaba en qué parte de la Tierra estaría, cómo sería, si pensaba en ella y en su madre; aquello era excitante. Cuando creyó que su padre estaba muerto, había deseado con fuerza que él estuviera vivo y junto a su familia. Cuando se enteró que aún vivía, su anhelo cambió, y deseó conocerlo y quizás convencerlo de volver a casa. Así estuvo hasta que Tony la interrumpió.

El muchacho la había convidado a sentarse debajo de un enorme árbol, cuya sombra los protegería del sol. Miranda inició nuevamente su plática con el chico para planear su ruta de acción para encontrar a su papá.

―Yo sigo en desacuerdo ―opinó Tony―. Viajar hasta la Tierra no es algo sencillo, sin contar con que es bastante caro y que cuando llegues no conocerás a nadie y posiblemente te perderás. Por si fuera poco ¿dónde comenzarás a buscar? Hasta donde sabemos, el paradero de tu padre es incierto.

―No importa, ya me las arreglaré cuando esté allá.

―Miranda, no cometas una tontería.

―A veces una tontería puede darnos buenos resultados.

―Pero la mayoría de las veces no, y no me gustaría que mi mejor amiga se quedara varada en un planeta que no conoce con gente desconocida.

―¡Eres tan lindo! ―exclamó la chica al momento que lo abrazaba―. ¡Te preocupas tanto de tus amigos!

Para Tony aquello se sintió bien, pero aún así su preocupación persistía.

―Estoy hablando en serio, Miranda.

―Yo también ―dijo sonriendo.

Juliette llegó justo en ese momento.

―¿Qué hay chicos? ¿De qué platican?

―¡Siéntate Juliette! Tengo algo increíble que contarte ―llamó Miranda.

Juliette hizo caso y se sentó junto a su amiga. Miranda le relató lo mismo que a Tony.

―¿Estás segura que es cierto? ―preguntó la muchacha al terminar de oír el relato de su amiga.

―Mi mamá y mis tías me lo confirmaron anoche.

―Entonces te felicito. Parece que tu deseo se cumplió ―Juliette sonrió.

―Es genial saber que tengo papá ―la joven sonreía abiertamente.

―En todo caso, yo sigo en desacuerdo con lo que planeas ―dijo Tony.

―¿Planea? ¿Qué planea hacer Miranda? ―preguntó Juliette presintiendo que su amiga intentaba hacer algo estúpido.

―El plan de nuestra querida amiga es viajar hasta la Tierra para conocer a su padre. El problema, es que no tiene idea de en qué parte se encuentra y que no tiene el dinero para viajar hasta allá.

Juliette miró a su amiga con preocupación.

―Miranda ¿no crees que eso es muy arriesgado? Digo, no es algo que una adolescente sola pueda hacer así como así. La Tierra es peligrosa y no sabes donde está tu papá. Cuando menos, a mi me daría miedo ir hasta ese lugar.

―No tengo miedo, y aunque ustedes no me apoyen yo iré, cueste lo que me cueste. Además, Tony me va a ayudar a contactar con un hacker...

―Es cracker.

―... lo que sea. Que podría ayudarme a salir de Minister y viajar a la Tierra.

―Tu idea es demasiado descabellada y opino igual que Tony. Es una locura.

―¡Qué tercos son!

―La terca eres tú ―le dijo Tony.

―Escuchen... ¿Qué sentirían si un día les dijeras que el padre que ustedes creyeron muerto toda su vida está vivo y se encuentra en un planeta al que puedes ir en cualquier momento?

―Bueno... no lo había pensado así ―dijo Juliette pensativa, con una mano en su barbilla.

―No lo habías pensado porque tú tienes a tus dos padres ―opinó Miranda.

―Seguramente yo me enojaría ―comentó Tony.

―¿Ven? ¿ahora entienden cómo me siento?

―Pero sigo en desacuerdo. Además, quizás tu padre ni siquiera se acuerda de ti ―Tony insistía en hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

―Pues si ese es el caso, yo lo obligaré a acordarse de mí.

Tony suspiró con fuerza, parecía que Miranda ya estaba aferrada a la idea de ir hasta la Tierra y encontrar a su padre. Ya nada podía hacerse para que cambiara de opinión.

―Está bien, te ayudaré en lo que pueda con mi amigo cracker.

―Sabía que podía contar contigo ―Miranda lo volvió a abrazar y lo besó en la mejilla.

El acto de la chica puso rojo a Tony.

―Por cierto ¿Dónde están David y Robert? No los he visto en toda la mañana ―dijo Juliette mirando hacia todos lados para ver si estaban en alguna parte.

―Seguro que David debe estar tratando de conquistar alguna chica, y Robert por ahí, escondiéndose con alguno de sus tantos novios ―habló Tony con obviedad en su expresión.

―Estoy detrás del árbol ―se escuchó hablar a Robert. Los otros tres jóvenes se asustaron.

―¿Qué haces allí? ―preguntó Tony.

―Escuchando su conversación.

―Pudiste haber opinado y darnos la razón para evitar que Miranda se vaya del planeta ―espetó Tony.

―Siendo sincero, estoy de acuerdo con Miranda. Ella merece conocer a su padre y sobre todo, convivir con él y que él conviva con ella.

―Bueno, al menos alguien me da la razón.

―Pero también estoy de acuerdo con Tony de que un viaje hasta la Tierra es peligroso. Quizás deberías pedirle a tu mamá que te acompañe.

―Mmm, ya se me hacía demasiado bueno. Y lo peor del caso es que mi mamá no va a querer acompañarme, ella no quiere que indague más en el pasado.

―Sus razones debe tener.

―Y las sé, pero aún así quiero conocer a mi papá.

―Pues si no podemos hacerte cambiar de opinión, tendremos que apoyarte hasta donde podamos.

―Esta tarde Tony me ayudará a contactar con un hac... cracker que tal vez pueda ayudarme con lo que quiero.

―Si es así, buena suerte, pero yo no me fiaría de alguien así, no sabes como podría ser esa persona, quizás los estafe.

―Si no arriesgo no tendré posibilidad de encontrar a mi padre.

―En fin, espero que tengas suerte.

―Pues gracias.

―Entonces me voy, hay un chico lindo que me está mirando ―Robert se levantó― nos vemos ―cantó y se fue.

* * *

Thomas y Sarah se encontraban sentados en la sala de la casa. Catherine temía que en cualquier momento Kelly saliera del sótano y la descubrieran, por tal motivo, alzaba la voz para que la Spartan escuchara y se percatara de la presencia de las dos personas frente a ella.

―¿Y qué los trae por aquí? ―dijo Catherine en voz muy alta, casi gritando.

―Vinimos a visitar la tumba de Cortana ―comentó Thomas.

―Ya veo... disculpen si hablo muy fuerte, es que he tenido problemas de oído y ya no escucho tan bien como antes ―una vil mentira, pero que le ayudaría a alertar a la supersoldado.

Por su parte, Kelly, gracias a su extraordinario oído, había escuchado las voces del almirante y Sarah desde el momento que llegaron, por lo que estaba alerta e ideando un plan para escabullirse del lugar y no ser descubierta.

―¿Y has pasado todo este tiempo sola? ―preguntó Sarah.

―Si ―dijo Catherine fingiendo tristeza―. Cuando Cortana murió, tuve que valerme por mi misma... aunque servicios infantiles quiso llevarme, yo pude resistir, lo que no es fácil.

―Supongo que te has sabido mantener.

―Soy una genio, tenía que idear la forma de salir adelante por mi misma.

―¿Qué haces ahora? ―preguntó nuevamente Sarah.

―Soy programadora en una pequeña compañía de software. De hecho estaba trabajando cuando ustedes llegaron ―tal vez si les recriminaba por haberla interrumpido en su trabajo lograría que los visitantes se fueran.

―Entonces te interrumpimos ―comentó Thomas.

―No se preocupen ―gritó.

En otra parte de la casa, Kelly caminaba silenciosamente procurando que sus pisadas no emitieran vibración alguna, o la esposa del almirante se percataría de su presencia. Caminó hasta la cocina lentamente, cuando ya estuvo en el lugar, abrió la puerta trasera con sumo cuidado y salió de allí. Una vez afuera, saltó el cerco que separaba la casa del bosque y corrió a toda velocidad hasta la biblioteca del pueblo, donde encontraría a Cortana y le alertaría de la presencia de los dos en la casa.

* * *

Las clases estaban por terminar, Miranda miraba el reloj incesantemente aguardando el sonido del timbre. En su estómago sentía la impaciencia de salir para agarrar a Tony y correr con él hasta la casa del mismo para que de una vez le ayudara a encontrar una forma de salir de Minister.

El segundero del reloj corría más lento de lo que la chica quisiera, incluso tenía la sensación de que en algún momento la aguja comenzaría a retroceder, incluso, en más de una ocasión su mente le jugó la broma de ver cómo la manecilla avanzaba para luego retroceder un segundo, retrasando la hora de salida. La expresión de su rostro era por demás desesperada, y más de uno de sus compañeros se dio cuenta de ello, incluso algunos pensaron que la chica necesitaba ir al baño. Para colmo, estaban en la clase de historia, la más aburrida de todas, puesto que el profesor era un pobre anciano que hablaba y hablaba sobre los viejos tiempos, la guerra contra el Covenant y poco más.

La desesperación fue tanta para Miranda que hizo su cuerpo hacia atrás y comenzó a rascarse desesperadamente la cabeza y su cara se retorcía en una mueca desesperada y llena de dientes. Sus ojos, a la vista de cualquiera, era los de una loca impaciente por escaparse del manicomio. Miró el reloj una vez más, sólo faltaban diez segundos para que las clases terminaran. Hizo la cuenta regresiva segundo a segundo... diez... nueve... ocho... siete... seis... cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno... el timbre sonó, y ni bien terminó de guardar sus útiles, salió como si en la espalda llevara un cohete, incluso más de un alumno alcanzó a verle la ropa interior.

Tony apenas terminaba de guardar sus enseres, cuando la desesperada hija de John 117 llegó por él, agarró su mochila, lo tomó en brazos, y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. El pasillo de la escuela nunca le pareció más largo a la chica que en ese momento, caso contrario para Tony, quien veía a la gente como simples borrones. La escalinata a la entrada de la puerta ni siquiera fue tocada, Miranda bajó los diez escalones de un salto y continuó su carrera sin detenerse hasta llegar a la casa del chico de las muletas.

* * *

Hacía más de cuatro horas desde que Kelly avisó a Cortana sobre la presencia de Thomas Lasky y su esposa en su casa, todo el rato las dos mujeres se lo pasaron paliando el calor con bebidas frías esperando a que Miranda saliera de clases. Sin embargo, la chica no les dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando salió con un asustado Tony en sus brazos. Las dos féminas se asustaron, pues aquello solo daba la posibilidad de que Miranda encontrara a los dos visitantes que Catherine tenía en la sala de su casa. Cortana y Kelly salieron corriendo tras la chica, en ese momento, la velocidad de la más vieja sería crucial para interceptar a la adolescente, mas no hubo necesidad de eso, pues de inmediato notaron que la dirección tomada por Miranda no era la de su casa, sino la de su amigo Tony, cuyas piernas se hacían a un lado y otro ante las zancadas de la jovencita.

―Parece que no van a nuestra casa ―especuló Cortana.

―Es lo mejor, no sería nada bueno si Lasky se encuentra con ella ―hizo notar Kelly.

―Aunque me pregunto si tendrá algún motivo para llevar a Tony tan de prisa.

―Quizás van a estrenarse ―comentó con sorna la experimentada Spartan.

―Voy a castrar a Tony si se estrena con Miranda.

―Lo importante es que va a casa de su amigo, lo que nos dará tiempo para que el almirante se vaya.

―Y mientras tanto ¿qué haremos? ―preguntó Cortana.

―No lo sé, dímelo tú.

Cortana suspiró.

―Ya es muy tarde para volver a la biblioteca. Pero llamaré a la casa, quiero cerciorarme de si Lasky sigue allí o no.

―De acuerdo.

Cortana sacó su móvil y llamó a su casa.

Catherine aún no podía hacer que la pareja de esposos se fuera; estaba desesperada y nerviosa de que Miranda llegara en cualquier momento y echara abajo la mentira, pero trataba de no demostrarlo. El teléfono sonó, Catherine saltó del susto, rápidamente se dirigió al aparato, levantó la bocina y contestó.

―¿Aló?

―Si Lasky está contigo, finge que soy otra persona ―dijo Cortana desde el otro lado de la línea.

―¡Hola, Clare! justo hoy me estaba acordando de ti ―fingió.

―Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir. Kelly y yo no llegaremos a la casa, eso es más que obvio. Miranda se fue con Tony a su casa, el problema es que ella no sabe nada y no queremos alarmarla, así que es mejor que te deshagas de Lasky lo más pronto posible.

―De acuerdo, solo que tendrá que ser mañana... OK, está bien, iré enseguida... si, ya sé, tu marido es una máquina sexual ―a pesar de lo tenso de la situación, Catherine no pudo resistirse a avergonzar a su hermana.

En la sala, Thomas y Sarah escuchaban los gritos de Catherine, sus expresiones eran por demás sorprendidas, luego se vieron el uno al otro.

―¡Eres una cerda, Catherine! ―dijo Cortana.

―De acuerdo, llevaré mi látigo y la tanga que tanto les gusta... muy bien, hasta luego ―colgó.

Al otro lado de la línea, Cortana tenía las mejillas rojas.

―Esa maldita Catherine, ni siquiera en esta situación deja de decir estupideces.

―¿Está todo arreglado? ―preguntó Kelly.

―Espero que si, al parecer, por lo que me dijo, fingirá que va a hacer un trío sexual con algún matrimonio.

―Pues no se diga más, vayamos a un lugar donde el almirante y su esposa no nos encuentren.

―El único lugar que se me ocurre en este momento es el bosque.

―De acuerdo ―las dos mujeres partieron hacia el lugar mencionado.

Catherine, por su parte, regresó a la sala, donde había estado todo el día tratando de alejar a Thomas y a Sarah, y en ese momento tenía la coartada perfecta.

―Siento decirles esto, pero tengo que salir.

―Vaya ―dijo Sarah.

―¿Algo importante? ―preguntó Thomas.

―La verdad es que si ―contestó Catherine―. En fin, ha sido un gusto verlos después de tanto tiempo.

Thomas y Sarah se levantaron del sofá en el que habían estado todo el día.

―Fue un placer platicar contigo y saber de primera mano sobre lo que pasó con Cortana.

―Si... de todos modos, son cosas que a todos nos tienen que pasar tarde o temprano.

―Entonces nos despedimos ―el almirante extendió su mano hacia la chica.

―Adiós ―dijo Catherine, ansiosa de que sus visitantes se largaran de una vez por todas.

―Nos habría gustado convivir en buenos términos con Cortana y el jefe maestro ―esa fue Sarah.

―Las cosas no siempre son como deseamos ―respondió la joven doctora.

Los dos esposos se fueron, Catherine, para hacer convincente la mentira, salió junto a ellos y los despidió, luego emprendió camino hacia cualquier parte. Cuando el vehículo en el que llegaron los dos esposos desapareció del campo de visión de la doctora, esta regresó rápidamente hasta la casa y llamó a Cortana. La mayor de las hermanas contestó...

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó nada más atender la llamada.

―No hay moros en la costa, pueden volver.

―Uff... ―fue la expresión de Cortana―. Espero que no vuelvan.

―De eso no estoy tan segura.

―En todo caso, ya vamos para allá ―Cortó.

―¿Todo bien? ―preguntó Kelly.

Cortana solo la miró y sonrió.

* * *

En casa de Tony, Miranda apuraba a su amigo.

―¡Vamos Tony! Ya quiero conocer a ese sujeto.

―No comas ansias ―dijo el chico, quien tecleó algún comando para conectarse a una red encriptada que utilizaba para comunicarse con su amigo.

Pasaron unos minutos y nada sucedía, lo que desesperaba a Miranda, quien se sentía sumamente ansiosa.

―¿Cuándo te vas a contactar con el tipo?

―Espera, esto no es como en las películas, a lo mejor, está en el baño o comiendo.

―O fornicando ―dijo la chica con sarcasmo.

―Es una posibilidad ―Miranda lo miró feo―... ¿que? Tal vez es cierto ―la chica seguía viéndolo de mala manera―. Mira, esto puede tomar tiempo, es mejor que nos relajemos un poco y comamos algo.

―De acuerdo ―dijo la joven un poco menos ansiosa.

Catherine, después de despedir al matrimonio Lasky y haberle avisado a su hermana, volvió al sótano, donde aún se encontraba abierto el archivo que estaba editando en la mañana, al verlo, sintió pereza de seguir trabajando, por lo que mejor cerró el documento y se puso a ver que había por la red. Inició una sesión encriptada y esperó, eso era lo que la molestaba de ese tipo de conexión, que era extremadamente lenta, pero no podía arriesgarse a que UNSC la encontrara. Un mensaje de un tal «Chico cachondo» saltó al primer plano de su pantalla.

―Veamos ―fijó su vista en el aviso―. Me pregunto ¿qué querrá preguntarme ahora? ―escribió un mensaje...

_Gatito ardiente dice: __Hola._

_Chico cachondo dice: __Hola_

_Gatito ardiente dice: __Hace mucho que no conversábamos ¿habías estado de vacaciones?_

_Chico cachondo dice: __No, h__e__ estado en exámenes últimamente._

_Gatito ardiente dice: __Ya veo. __Supongo que ya los habrás terminado._

_Chico cachondo dice: __Si... Oye... necesito pedirte un favor._

―Aquí va ―comentó la joven doctora, casi siempre que contactaba con ese usuario, era para responder sus dudas, lo que en ocasiones le molestaba, pero lo bueno era que el chico, o quien quiera que fuera, estaba dispuesto a aprender.

_Gatito ardiente dice: __Dime._

_Chico cachondo dice: __Tengo una amiga que necesita falsificar algunos documentos, pero __tiene que ser con total discreción. ¿Aceptarías hacerle ese favor?_

_Gatito ardiente: __¿Qué gano con eso?_

_Chico cachondo dice: __No lo sé, tú dime._

_Gatito ardiente: __¿Es bonita tu amiga?_

Al otro lado, Tony volteó a ver a Miranda...

―Pregunta si eres bonita ¿Qué le digo?

Miranda lo vio con enojo.

―¿Insinúas que soy fea?

―¡No, no! ¿Cómo crees? Es solo que quiero que me des tu aprobación.

―Entonces dime ¿soy bonita? ―sonrió tratando de verse linda.

Tony se quedó observándola, si le decía la verdad, podía dejar en evidencia sus sentimientos por ella, si le decía lo contrario, quizás perdería su amistad, o por lo menos se ganaría un coscorrón de parte de la chica.

―B... bueno... ―pasó su vista por todo el cuerpo de Miranda, cuyas piernas quedaban completamente al descubierto a causa de la corta falda del uniforme escolar―. Sin ofender... pero estás bien buena ―mejor parecer pervertido que revelar su secretito.

―¡Pues eso dile, no seas tarado! ―Aunque había contestado con molestia, en el fondo, Miranda se sintió alagada, Tony no era el tipo de chico que se le declaraba a las jóvenes así como así, aunque sabía muy bien que en el fondo era todo un pervertido, ya que de vez en cuando esa actitud salía a flote.

―OK.

―Por cierto, eres un degenerado ―dijo la chica, Tony sonrió.

_Chico cachondo dice: __Está preciosa._

_Gatito ardiente dice: __De acuerdo... __¿qué debo hacer?_

_Chico cachondo dice: Trataré de explicarlo lo más breve posible... mi amiga hace poco descubrió que su papá está vivo... ella creía que estaba muerto, pero hace poco, su mamá le reveló que no era así, por lo que ella quiere hacerse pasar por alguien mayor para poder salir de aquí y buscar a su padre. Entonces, lo que queremos preguntarte es lo siguiente... ¿puedes falsificar los documentos para que mi amiga pueda salir del planeta?_

En el sótano, se escuchó un grito...

―¡¿Qué!? ―Catherine presentía que la persona de la que hablaban ella y su «amigo» era Miranda, las pistas coincidían demasiado―. ¡Esa niña... es una testaruda! ―luego, relacionó lo que Cortana le había dicho sobre Miranda y Tony, por lo que enseguida dedujo que el usuario al otro lado de la línea debía ser Tony.

_Gatito ardiente dice: __Tony, dile a Miranda que Catherine quiere que vuelva inmediatamente a la casa._

Tony hizo un gesto de miedo que Miranda notó enseguida.

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó la muchacha.

―Catherine dice que debes volver de inmediato a tu casa ―la voz y rostro del chico delataba sin duda alguna que estaba muriéndose de miedo.

Miranda de inmediato sintió cómo su corazón se aceleró; si Catherine se enteró, entonces su madre ya debía saberlo, o estaba por enterarse. Temió realmente, pues sabía perfectamente cómo se ponía su mamá cuando se enojaba de verdad.

―Tony...

―Miranda, creo que hasta aquí llegamos.

―Será mejor que vaya a mi casa ―tomó sus cosas y salió de allí.

El camino hasta su casa desde la de Tony nunca le pareció tan corto y terrible como en ese momento, pese a que había caminado lo más lentamente posible para no llegar tan rápido; sus piernas le temblaban y presentía que Cortana ya estaría enterada de todo. Pocos minutos después, llegó hasta la puerta, se detuvo antes de entrar, el cuerpo le temblaba por completo, su rostro estaba rojo y sudaba por cada poro de su cuerpo.

«Cálmate, Miranda» se dijo con el pensamiento. «Tal vez Catherine solo te va a regañar y no le dirá nada a tu mamá». Autoconvenciéndose de que nada malo le pasaría entró. Para su mala suerte, Cortana ya estaba allí junto con su tía Kelly, ambas con el ceño fruncido. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron exorbitados al mirar a su progenitora.

―¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dijimos anoche? ―preguntó Cortana realmente enojada.

―Mamá, yo...

―¡Silencio! ―reprendió―. Miranda, anoche te explique las razones por las que nos estamos ocultando de UNSC, y ahora sales con esta tontería. Hija ¿en qué estabas pensando?

―Lo siento, mamá ―dijo la adolescente a punto de llorar.

―Un «lo siento» no arregla nada. Por tal motivo, estás castigada desde este momento hasta nuevo aviso ―la voz de Cortana era seria y llena de fuerza; si tenía que castigar a su hija por desobedecerla, lo haría sin chistar.

―Mamá, perdón...

―Pedir perdón no hará que te quite el castigo. De hoy en adelante, solo asistirás a la escuela y volverás a casa, no habrá salidas con tus amigos y tampoco podrán visitarte.

―¿Me vas a aislar de todos?

―Si.

Miranda miró a Catherine, sus cejas se juntaron, si no fuera por ella, no la habrían castigado. A su vez, la joven doctora meció su cabeza de un lado a otro, sus ojos cerrados y sus cejas juntas, delataban que también estaba enojada con ella. Miró a Kelly, lo mismo.

Al no tener apoyo de nadie, subió a su habitación en silencio, de sus ojos caían lágrimas de tristeza, impotencia y decepción; su plan para encontrar a su padre había fallado antes de empezar.

―Es duro, pero justo ―comentó Catherine.

―Tal vez ―dijo Cortana―. Pero presiento que eso no va a detenerla.

―Tenlo por seguro ―intervino Kelly.

Miranda lloraba acostada boca abajo en su cama, le dolía que su madre se negara a encontrar a su padre. Y era peor que ni Catherine ni su tía Kelly la apoyaran, se sentía traicionada.

* * *

El lugar estaba a oscuras, las luces siempre eran apagadas a las nueve de la noche, los pasillos, cuyas paredes habían sido pintadas recientemente de blanco, le daban al lugar un aspecto lúgubre, como si en cualquier momento, de alguna de las esquinas fuera a salir un fantasma, y el silencio no ayudaba en nada a paliar el sentimiento de abandono.

En el pasillo 6-E, un figura encorvada permanecía pegada a una esquina de su cuarto; el cabello castaño, con canas y desaliñado, en conjunto con su bata blanca, le daba un aspecto fantasmal a la que una vez fuera la orgullosa almirante Serin Osman. La mujer permanecía en silencio, sus ojos los mantenía cerrados para pensar con más profundidad.

El hecho de haber estado en un manicomio durante quince años no era algo que recordara con amor, pero lo había soportado sabiendo que John y Cortana estaban separados. Por otra parte, no se creía el cuento de que Cortana y el bastardito habían muerto durante el parto; seguramente aquello era para protegerlos, lo que era lógico estando John tan lejos y sin una posibilidad de poder llegar rápido para socorrer a Cortana y a su vástago.

Curiosamente, la mentira había acabado con las ansias de ONI por estudiar el producto de la relación sostenida por un Spartan y un humano creado artificialmente a partir de información digital, lo que retrasaría la investigación por muchos años más. Aunque en un principio, al ser informados por Kelly, quien todos sabían había sido una aliada de John durante su estancia en Minister, ONI tenía sus dudas, por lo que había enviado gente al planeta para que investigaran si lo dicho por la Spartan era cierto. Y al parecer, lo habían confirmado cuando encontraron las tumbas de una tal Caroline McCarthy y su hija, quienes murieron durante la labor de parto.

Serin sabía que era una mentira, pero calló para reservarse el placer de acabar con Cortana ella misma sin que John pudiera impedírselo. Pero eso solo ocurriría si llegaba a confirmar que efectivamente, Cortana estaba viva, cosa que confirmó solo unos pocos meses antes. La forma de enterarse se debió a que tenía informantes por todas partes.

Durante el tiempo de su encierro, había estado tentada a salir de allí para buscar al Spartan y hacerlo suyo, pero era demasiado importante para ella acabar primero con la mujer que se lo había arrebatado, y más importante aún, con el fruto de su relación. Por eso, ya que estuviera libre, lo primero que haría sería preparar su cuerpo para luego emprender su campaña de exterminio contra Cortana.

―John será mio cueste lo que cueste ―se dijo a sí misma en un susurro―... y la puta de Cortana no podrá impedirlo.

El ruido de una detonación llegó hasta sus oídos, luego, muchos más se escucharon a lo largo y ancho del hospital psiquiátrico. Serin supo en ese momento que había llegado la hora de salir de allí, unos segundos después, la puerta de su cuarto era arrancada de su lugar por dos pequeñas explosiones. Al interior ingresó un hombre de contextura fuerte y rostro duro.

―Señora, es hora.

Serin se puso de pie.

―Vamos entonces.

* * *

_No tengo nada más que decir._

_¡Nos leemos luego!_


End file.
